


Pretty Little Liar

by saku062



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku062/pseuds/saku062
Summary: Dean Winchester and Y/N Y/L/N are roommates for less than 6 months. One day, after she’s back from work, Dean asks her to be his fake girlfriend in front of his mother. This story will follow them through their journey and Dean will learn how much a tiny, innocent lie can turns into the most beautiful thing in his life and turns into a real disaster the next second.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 37
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all a huge THANK YOU to my beta @a_very_confused_fan who did an amazing work! This is the first story I'm feeling at ease to post because I know the English in it is checked. Thank you so, so much!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this new mini-series. Please don't hesitate to share your opinion. Comments are loved!

Have you ever realized how wonderful life is? Have you ever felt like nothing can stop you, that you’re at the top of the world? One day you’re waking up, like usual, feeling down and not in the mood to start another boring day but then something comes up and everything around you feels ten times better.

This is exactly how Y/N is feeling right now, bouncing down the streets, her steps light as a feather, feeling like she’s floating through the crowd. Today is the best day of her life despite how it had started. She hadn’t heard her alarm clock, waking up 30 minutes late and had to rush everything to be sure she wouldn’t be late. Of course in her hurry she spilled some hot coffee on her brand new baby blue shirt, burning the skin just over her right breast in the process, this stupid action resulting in making her later than she was already. 

Once she finally arrives at the coffee shop, her boss is quite clear and loud about the fact that it would be the very first and last time she is late, next time she doesn’t even need to come in. Then the day passes like usual, slow at the first hours of work, then very busy and hectic from ten to twelve, and finally, Y/N can take a breather during lunchtime.

“Y/N?” Charlie’s voice makes her jump as she’s shaking the little bottle of dressing meant for her salad. “Someone’s asking for you.” The way Charlie stresses the ‘someone’ piqued Y/N’s interest. Her tone is only meant for one person, and in a second Y/N is a total mess.

She jumps to her feet, her hands flying at her hair, trying to rearrange the natural waves even though it doesn’t need rearrangement in the first place. Then her fingers fumble with the little pink and grey apron in front of her, a quick glance making sure it was still clean.

“How do I look?” Y/N asks Charlie, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, a nervous habit of her.

Charlie doesn’t check her attire, she knows that Y/N’s look is good, too good for the one waiting for her on the other side of the door, but Charlie is not going to tell her that again. Really, she can’t understand why her friend was so entranced with this guy. In her eyes, Y/N deserves better but you never choose the one you’re falling in love with, right?

“Ok…” Y/N takes a deep breath and puts her biggest smile on her face before walking into the shop. “Hello, Mr. Ketch, you’re asking for me?”

The man turns around when he hears her voice, the bored look on his face replaced by a charming smile and a wink as he leans his forearms on the counter, his eyes following Y/N’s like a hawk but says nothing as she comes closer.

“The usual?” She asks, a ready to go paper cup already in her hand, her eyes avoiding his, as she feels the blush covering her cheeks.

Ketch nods once and checks her out shamelessly once she has turned over, getting his tea ready.

“I know this is your break,” he finally says, his british accent giving Y/N goosebumps, she just loves that thick accent, it makes the butterflies in her stomach twirl even more. “But it would be a shame if my favorite barista isn’t the one serving me my tea.”

Y/N giggles at that while Charlie rolls her eyes with a shake of her head, then fakes a gag as her eyes make contact with Y/N’s. Y/N frowns discreetly at her, silently ordering the redhead girl to stop, she composes herself before turning around and handing Ketch his drink.

As her hand reaches the money he puts on the counter, Ketch stops her movement by grabbing it, surprising Y/N slightly at the unnecessary pressure.

“You. Me. Saturday night.” Ketch says, not an ounce of shame in his voice. “So? Yes or yes?” He adds, leaving no room for her to decline his offer.

Taken aback by him suddenly asking her out (it’s a date, right?), Y/N’s mouth opens but there’s no sound coming out. Charlie is praying with all her might for her friend to say no but only frowns when she hears her accepting.

Ketch’s smug smile grows bigger, his eyes roaming over her body one last time before he straightens up and takes his drink.

The bell over the main door dings as he opens it but doesn’t leave yet.

“Try a shorter skirt next time? I’m sure it will look lovely on you, Love.” He says loudly without even looking at her. Y/N’s cheeks grow hotter at the inappropriate comment and she lowers her eyes to avoid any customers’ eyes, her hands nervously clasped over her apron.

Truth to be told, Y/N is over the moon. She’s been waiting for this for so long! After three months, Ketch finally decided to ask her.

Charlie watches her coming back in the back room so she could finish her lunch, her arms folded over her chest and a shoulder resting against the doorframe.

“Are you really going?” She has to ask because Charlie can’t really understand how her friend finds him attractive. Given Charlie’s tastes are more the feminine type but she can still appreciate a man from time to time, and Arthur Ketch was anything but a man. In Charlie’s mind, he was more the Devil.

Y/N’s munching on her plain salad, swallowing her mouthful before answering. “Of course! I’ve been waiting for so long.”

Charlie sighs, unfolding her arms before walking closer and taking a seat next to her friend.

“I don’t know what you see in him, really.”

Y/N sighs, pushing her salad on the side, knowing another argument is coming she lost her appetite.

“First have you seen him? He’s handsome.” She pauses, hopeful that one fact was enough to end the argument. Charlie’s unimpressed face told Y/N she’s waiting for more facts. “Second, he seems interested in me.”

Another silence, shorter this time. “That’s it?” Charlie shrieks. “You’re not going to tell me it’s because he has a cute smile, or that you’re losing yourself in his eyes, or I don’t know…He has a great personality? Come on, Y/N there’s nothing here. You don’t even know him!”

“Well, that’s what dates are made for. You need to date someone to know that kind of thing.” Y/N shoots back, she’s so happy that Ketch finally asked her out, she’s not going to let Charlie’s useless worries ruin it.

* * *

Once her shift is over, Y/N is walking back toward her apartment, feeling like she’s dreaming and making a mental note to check what she’s going to wear for her first date with Ketch. Her phone suddenly vibrates in her pocket, signaling her that she has a new message. Thinking of it, Ketch only gave her the day, not the time or even a place they are supposed to meet. Surely the message is from Ketch, giving her all the details she needs. As she taps on her screen and unlocks her phone, she wonders if he has her number. She doesn’t remember giving it to him.

The name on the screen tells her it’s not Ketch. She will have to wait for more details about the date. No, the one who texted her is only her roommate: Dean Winchester, and the message as short and dramatic as possible.

‘Need you ASAP. Life or death emergency.’

She reads the text and can’t help but roll her eyes. Y/N knows exactly what his emergency is, they ran out of beer. The previous message she had earlier that day was from Dean as well, asking her to buy beer on her way back from work. Well, she already got the beer, and texting him back with only one free hand was too troublesome, her place is only around the next corner anyway, the man will have his load of beer very soon.

Fighting with her keys in front of her door, Y/N curses quietly when she lets them fall on the wooden floor. As she bends down to pick up the keys, she startles when the door opens suddenly.

“Sweetheart! You’re finally here!” Dean’s unusual happy voice booms in her ears, surprising her. She never thought he would miss beer so much.

“Oh, and you even thought about the beer. You’re really perfect! Come in, let me help you with these, huh?” He adds, his voice level particularly high, she doesn’t know why.

Dean doesn’t give her the chance to think more as a hand circles her free wrist, pulling her with him into the little kitchen. She doesn’t even have the time to take off her shoes. As they cross the living room in a hurry, Y/N notices a woman sitting on the couch, she can’t see her face clearly because in a blink she’s standing behind the counter in the kitchen, Dean’s hands holding both arms in a death grip.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” He asks in a whisper, without even looking at her as he’s busy checking behind him.

“Wh-what?” Y/N stammers, her brain blanking out for a short second.

Dean doesn’t explain anything to her as the unknown woman from the living room enters the kitchen.

“Dean, sweety? Everything’s alright?” A blond, middle-aged woman asks, stopping at the kitchen door. The worry on her face subsides quickly and an enigmatic smile creps upon her lips when her eyes fall over Y/N.

“You must be Y/N.” She deduces as she comes closer to the counter and offers Y/N a hand. “I’m Mary Winchester. Dean’s mother.”

Y/N blinks, looking between Dean and Mary, before her brain registers the similarities between the two. Absentmindedly she shakes Mary’s hand loosely but remains silent, because what can she say? Once she had put a foot in her apartment her brain refused to function properly anymore, everything was happening too fast for her.

Seeing the distress on Y/N’s face, Mary gives her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry I’m not an overbearing mom and to tell you the truth I was leaving.” She tells Y/N before focusing on her son.

“Your dad is coming to pick me up in a few minutes, you know how impatient he can be.” She laughs quietly, leaning over Dean to kiss his cheek, then she looks at Y/N with a strange look on her face, as if she’s debating with herself.

“There’s no need to be shy, we’re family after all.” She announces, deciding to give Y/N a hug as a goodbye.

Mary readjusts the strap of her purse over her shoulder, looking at the both of them lovingly before walking towards the main door. “Don’t worry I know the way. See you on Friday, kids.” Her voice booms from the main entrance before the sound of the door closing resonates.

“Well,” Dean lets out a sigh, plunging his hands in his pants’ pocket, his gaze still fixed on the spot where his mother was a few seconds ago. “I think it went very well! Good job, Y/N!”

The strong clap on her back breaks out from her hazy mind and Y/N comes back to her senses.

“What the hell Dean?”

Dean doesn’t seem to be bothered by her outburst, shrugging he takes a beer bottle from the pack Y/N had just bought, uncaps it, and takes a long sip.

“Told you it was a life or death emergency.”

Y/N plants both of her hands on the counter separating them, looking at him angrily. They don’t know each other very well, being roommates for a bit less than six months.

Dean Winchester is a mysterious man for sure. He’s not very talkative but still polite. The kind of man wearing plain t-shirts, flannels and jeans but he’s also really tidy, maybe more than her. The only chaos Y/N seems to notice is his love life, or more precisely, his sex life. She has never seen so many different girls going through the walk of shame because of one guy only. Dean Winchester is a womanizer for sure, it’s easy to understand it just by looking at his ad when he was looking for a new roommate: ‘Non-smoking women only’. Usually, Y/N would ignore that kind of stupid ad but the location was only a 5 minutes walk from her future new job and the rent was really, really, really cheap. She had to at least check. Dean is one very handsome man, saying the contrary is a lie; light brown fluffy hair, a pair of vibrant green eyes, a body built with just the right amount of muscles, not too much or not enough, and a cute pair of bow legs. To make it short in three words: a greek god.

The apartment is really huge and Y/N has to make sure she read the rent correctly. Dean assured her that he doesn’t need a roommate actually, but he’s feeling lonely in the huge apartment since his little brother left him to go living with his girlfriend. They both agreed to keep it strictly platonic, two roommates, and nothing else, then Y/N moved in the next week. That was almost six months ago and until now, Dean has been the perfect roommate so far.

“Don’t let her fool you. My mom can be scary.” Dean assures her, her silence as she reminisces their first encounter making him uncomfortable. “She’s bugging me about dating someone all the time and this time I had enough, so I lied.”

She can understand him as she has the same problem with her mother, asking her again and again when Y/N will settle down for good, as if being in a relationship was the ultimate goal. Y/N sighs, taking a beer for herself and drinking a huge sip.

“I feel you, really, but lying is not the solution Dean. What will she say when you’ll show up alone the next time? Didn’t she say something about seeing you on Friday?” Y/N asks, taking a seat and nursing her beer.

Dean nods and mimics her from his side. “My parents’ 40th anniversary. I’ll just say we broke up.” He shrugs, he hasn’t thought about it yet.

Y/N scoffs at that and shakes her head. “You just announced that you’re in a relationship and two days later you’re single again? She’ll see right through it.” She laughs some more, taking another sip.

“Or you could come with me? Dean asks suddenly, a smile curling up his plump lips, satisfied with his new plan.

Y/N is quick to react. “Oh hell no. No! I’m not lying to your parents on their wedding anniversary. No way.” She declares, standing up and walking into the living room, Dean following right behind.

“Y/N, please! I’m begging you!”

“No. Why don’t you ask one of your conquests?” She asks, crossing her arms upon her chest and letting her body fall heavily on the couch.

Dean chuckles and sits next to her, his knee bumping hers. “Because my Mom knows your face. It has to be you.” Seeing that she’s giving him the silent treatment, Dean adds “It’s just for the weekend, after that, I promise you we’ll break up!”

Her body’s wiggling slightly as Dean shakes her knees and Y/N thinking about it, because she never says no when someone asks for her help, she’s too stupid, she knows that. As she’s going to give in, the mention of the whole weekend feels like an electric shock.

“How long exactly?” She asks suspiciously.

Dean smirks a bit because he can feel she’s going to help him. She’s really a nice girl, he made the right choice choosing her as his roommate. “I’m leaving on Friday early in the morning and will come back by the end of Sunday.”

“Then sorry I can’t help.” Y/N’s resolute words resonate in the living room. “I have work and…something already planned on Saturday night.”

“I’ll take care of work!” Dean exclaims right away, making Y/N’s eyebrows furrow at his sudden confidence. Dean clears his throat “What are you doing on Saturday?”

This time it’s her turn to feel embarrassed by his question. Y/N braces herself, looking at anywhere but Dean as she mumbles inaudibly.

“I have a date.” She repeats a bit stronger after Dean says he didn’t hear her.

“Then postpone it.” Dean’s quick to reply back with a shrug of his shoulders as it’s not such a big deal.

“I’m not postponing it! I’ve been waiting for … quite some time.” She finishes her sentence in a lower voice, feeling stupid to justify herself.

“Who it is?” Dean sighs, running a hand in his hair as he’s thinking about another plan to explain why he’s single again.

“Ketch.” Y/N can’t stop herself from saying his name, a shy smile on her lips.

“Ketch?” Dean parrots the name that sounds familiar. “As Arthur Ketch?”

“You know him?”

“Yeah! Forget about postponing, Y/N, and simply cancel the date.” Dean advises her, his voice deeper as his concern grows. “He’s just trash. He’s a womanizer and you deserve better.”

Y/N stands up, defending her crush. “Like you’re better! Each day, there’s a new woman leaving your bedroom! Who do you think you are to tell me who I have can date or not?”

Dean’s mouth shuts tight at her anger. She is right, they are nothing special, only two roommates, not even friends, they barely know each other. His shoulders droop and he bites his inner cheek to prevent any more comment. Without saying anything Dean disappears into his own room, leaving her alone and bothered. She’s going to do just like him when the phone in the corner of the room starts ringing. With one last glance towards Dean’s closed door, Y/N picks up the phone and breathes deeply, soothing her nerves.

“Hello?” She says, forcing a smile.

“Y/N, dear?” Mary’s voice comes on the other side of the line. “Dean forgot to hand me my new passport, could you think about bringing it to me on Friday?”

“Y-yeah. Of course.” Y/N stammers distractedly, looking for the mentioned item and spotting it right on the coffee table. “I’m putting it in my purse right now so I don’t forget it.”

“Ah, such a smart girl! I knew my little Dean would find the perfect woman for him. Can’t wait to learn more about you. See you on Friday, sweety.” Mary’s delighted voice rings into Y/N’s ears, making her feel bad because she just lied a bit more.

“See you on Friday, Mrs. Winchester.”

* * *

The next day, Y/N’s in charge of the mid-day shift so she has time to sleep in. She’s only waking up because a delicious smell invades the apartment, taunting her nostrils even in her room. Her eyes flutter and Y/N groans as her stomach grumbles. Sleepily she emerges into the kitchen, bumping only twice on the walls on her way.

“Good morning.” Dean acknowledges her presence, a small smile on his lips as he sees her sleepy face.

“Morning.” Y/N yawns, dragging her feet on the wooden floor until she sits at the counter, her hands cradling her face. “Smells delicious.”

“This is an apology for yesterday,” Dean explains, pushing the scrambled eggs into two plates before throwing the pan into the sink. “So help yourself, we’ve got pancakes, eggs, bacon, french toast, coffee and fresh orange juice- I pressed it myself,” Dean says proudly before he sits opposite to her.

Y/N eyes fly over each item on the table, her stomach making more sounds as the different aromas mixed together, creating the perfect, delicious smell. In the end, she opts for a huge cup of coffee and french toast. Dean pushes the jar of jam towards her but she shakes her head no.

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you?” Dean asks, fumbling his eggs with his fork.

“No, no.” She’s quick to reassure him. “I understand you meant well. You were a douche by doing it but still… I appreciate the concern.” She smiles and Dean gives it back.

They eat in a comfortable silence, the previous argument quickly forgotten. As she’s thinking about last night, Y/N remembers Mary’s call and the decision she has made.

“Your mom called yesterday, she forgot her passport.” Dean rolls his eyes, cursing about the stupid item, the one for which Mary came especially for. “I told her we would bring it back on Friday.” Y/N adds in a lower voice, unsure of Dean’s reaction.

“We?” Dean repeats, his head snapping at the implied meaning.

Stirring her coffee, Y/N shrugs nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact. “If I can change my shifts for this weekend and if I can postpone my date with Ketch, then I’ll come with you.” Once her explanation is over, she chances a glance at Dean who’s staring at her, a bit lost with her change of heart.

“I’m not making any promises.” She lowers her face again, finding her black coffee more interesting suddenly.

“Thank you.” She knows by the tone of voice it’s genuine.

* * *

Later that day, Y/N is anxiously waiting for her boss, asking for a change of shift isn’t a problem usually but since she came in late the day before, she’s not really on friendly terms with her. Anyways, she needs to take care of her date with Ketch first before any other change. Speaking of Ketch, the bell over the front door dings announcing a new customer, and exactly the one she was hoping for.

“Good afternoon Mr. Ketch.” She welcomes him cheerfully, her heart beating hard against her ribcage.

“A good afternoon indeed, love.” Ketch greets back, his gaze scanning the whole room before he looks at her.

Y/N doesn’t waste time to get his usual order reading, while the water fills the paper cup, she tries to think of a nice way to announce she’s not available on Saturday anymore.

“Um…Mr. Ketch, about Saturday…”

“What’s on Saturday?” Ketch hums absentmindedly, scrolling through his numerous messages on his phone.

“Uh…Our date?” She tries, blushing horribly.

“Hum? Oh right.” He stops for a short moment, reading a particular message, not even once does he look at her. After texting a short reply, Ketch tucks his phone in his inner pocket and grabs the paper cup that Y/N had just put in front of him.

“I’m being pretty busy so I have no choice but to cancel. Don’t worry, love, I’ll keep you informed when I’ll be available again.” His british accent is like a slap in her face.

“O- Ok.” Her voice is not above a whisper. She’s not even sure he had heard her but he left anyway.

Well…one problem down, another one left.

Once her boss finally came in and went straight for her personal office. Without wasting a second, Y/N knocks on her door and enters right away, that’s how her boss asks them to do, Y/N thinks it’s a strange habit but who is she to judge her boss.

“Rachel, I wanted to ask you if- I know it’s sudden but something came up and…. It’s a family thing you know? So I was wondering if I could have my weekend off? I’ll need Friday and Monday as well if possible? I know it’s a lot to ask and I will understand perfectly if you don’t…” The more she speaks the more flustered she gets, Y/N doesn’t even know what she’s talking about anymore.

Fortunately for her, Rachel’s answer comes quickly. “Ok.”

“O-Ok? Really?” Y/N blinks, completely baffled with how easy it was. Surely there’s something more to it, it couldn’t be that easy.

“Yeah, ok.” Rachel reaffirms her previous statement, her eyes scanning the paper in front of her. When she notices that Y/N’s still here and doesn’t say anything, Rachel lowers her paper and stares at her employee.

“Business is slow right now. I think Charlie and Garth will be enough for a couple of days.” Y/N gauges Rachel’s reaction, but she seems sincere.

“Ok then…Thank you, Rachel.” Y/N takes her leave, her brain having a hard time to comprehend what the hell happened.

Well at least, there is nothing that prevents her from helping Dean with his little lie now. As she takes off her apron and folds it with care, Y/N thinks about the little getaway she’s going to, God knows she needs some fresh air and a few days to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s finally time for Y/N to properly meet Dean’s only woman he truly cares about: Baby, aka his car. There’s really something about men and their cars, her own father named his, and the few men she dated did just the same. She has to admit that the black muscle car is a beauty. A piece of collection and Dean does take good care of her, she’s sparkling and still in brand new condition. As she’s sitting down on the passenger seat, Y/N lets her fingers brush against the leather reverently while Dean puts the last of their bags in the trunk. The old car creaks and dips as Dean slides on the driver seat.

“Ready to go, Sweetheart?” Dean asks her in a huff, both hands roaming over the steering wheel. “I thought a pet name would make this thing more realistic.” he justifies himself when she frowns at the nickname.

“Do you prefer something else? Honey? Or Princess, maybe?” He suggests and can’t help himself but chuckles when she’s making a disgusted face with the last suggestion.

‘Princess.’ Y/N never liked that nickname, it sounded… cheesy as hell and now she despises it since it reminds her of one of her ex-boyfriends.

“Sweetheart is good. Let’s just stick with the basics.” She suppresses a shudder as one last memory from her ex crosses her mind, he was such a mistake.

“What do you want me to call you back, then?” The engine roars to life, muffling her voice.

“Babe? Oh wait, I know!” She exclaimed, a mischievous smile widening her face. “Bean!”

It’s Dean’s turn to make a sour face making her laugh heartily. Once her laughter subsided, they both agreed to stick with ‘Babe’. Dean is surprised with how good the nickname sounds in her voice. Shaking his head to focus, he finally drives out from his parking spot.

* * *

The Winchesters don’t live far from their sons, Dean informs Y/N it’s just a two hours drive which gives them enough time to learn the basics stuff about each other. It starts easily with their favorite colors and type of food, the conversation slowly drifting towards their taste in music, both having a soft spot for classic rock, before they end on more private facts.

“Speaking of which, I don’t really know what you do for a living.” Y/N says while watching the scenery flying through the opened window, the hot air blowing on her face.

“I’m helping my father with the family business,” Dean replies plainly.

“I know that.” Y/N states, giving him a bitchy face. “You own your own garage. It’s just I’ve never seen you coming back from work covered in grease and things like that. Don’t you get dirty when you’re repairing cars?”

Dean shrugs some more, his eyes flicking to her for a second as he licks his bottom lip. He’s not very fond of speaking about his job. Dean loves what he does for a living, he’s even proud of it but people tend to judge him once they really know what his job is.

“I own several businesses, the garage is one of them.” He starts to explain, knowing that he needs to tell her more if he wants to make his parents believe they’re a couple. “The coffee shop you’re working at, I own it too and a few other things.”

“What?” Y/N’s gaze abandons the scenery from outside at the revelation, her eyes fixed on Dean who chooses to keep his eyes on the road. 

“What?” Dean parrots as Y/N is strangely silent.

Slowly, she brings the pieces together, how easy and quick it was for Rachel to accept her days off.

“You ordered her.” She whispers more to herself than anything, but Dean hears her anyway. “You told her to let me leave for the weekend.”

Dean huffs, his body tensing at her accusation. “I own shops, Y/N, not people. I don’t give orders.” Despite the need to keep his eyes on the road, Dean glances at her a few times, searching for her eyes, he needs to show her he’s telling the truth. “I simply asked her to give you whatever you asked if it was possible, that’s it.”

“You’re rich…” She deduces in a whisper, her eyes staring at her lap.

Dean groans at her statement. Here it goes! Every time people learn about his real job, they start to act and treat him differently and Dean hates it.

“We’re healthy, yeah, but it doesn’t define who I am.” His grumpy voice resonating in the car.

It’s Y/N’s turn to be mad at him. Who does he think she is? She’s not going to treat him differently just because she learned he’s her big boss. “I know that. You’re still my neat-freak roommate.” 

Dean cools down at her indignant tone, his tensed shoulders relaxing in the process. “But?” He tries when he feels she has more to say. She lets out a heavy breath, clasping her hands on her lap.

“But...let’s just say I’m not really the type of girl your parents would expect for you.”

The defeated tone she’s using surprises Dean. Among everything else, that’s not what he thought would bother her.

“We’re not really a couple, you know that?” He reminds her, his hands turning the steering wheel as he approaches his parents’ house.

“I’m aware, thank you!” Her face is blushing hard at the reminder. “But I don’t want them to look down on you, even if it’s fake.”

The tires roll over the gravel, meaning they have reached their destination. Dean parks the car in the shadows in a little corner. They’re both silent for a moment, Dean watching her while she’s keeping her eyes on her lap, her knuckles turning white the more she clenches her hands.

“Hey, look at me,” Dean says quietly, his hand wrapping around her tensed fist. The physical contact forcing Y/N to look at him. 

“Yes we’re healthy but it hasn’t always been the case. We don’t forget where we came from. My parents- my whole family is pretty laid back so there’s nothing to fear, alright?” Green eyes searching her own. After a beat, feeling he’s being honest with her, Y/N forces a tiny smile and nods. Dean squeezes her hand one last time before getting out of the car.

Y/N inhales sharply, telling herself that she doesn’t need to prove anything. Dean and her are going to spend the weekend together, pretending they’re madly in love and by Monday everything will be back to normal. Yeah, there’s nothing to feel bad about, it’s going to be easy!

Her mouth slacks open as she gets out of the car, her eyes finally falling over the huge house in front of her. ‘Laidback people’ my ass! She thinks before she notices Mary Winchester appearing behind the opened vibrant red main door. The blond woman waves happily at them while Dean fetches their bags in the trunk.

“Alright, Sweetheart. Ready to shine?” Dean announces, one hand holding the bags the other one intertwined with Y/N’s one.

“Not even a bit.” Y/N replies between clenched teeth, a huge smile plastered over her face as they walked towards the main entrance.

As soon as they have climbed up the three little steps, Mary engulfs them in a bear hug.

“Dean. Y/N. It’s so good to see you. How was the drive?” Mary’s genuine intrigue can be heard in her voice. Her eyes drift between Y/N and her son, a hand pressed over her heart as she smiles at them. “ Sorry. Sorry.” Mary chuckles when she senses the awkward tension around them. “You look so cute together.”

Guilt creeps through Y/N’s veins. Mary is really happy for her son and doesn’t suspect the fraud, not even for a second. Is Y/N ready to lie right in front of her face? Maybe it’s better to tell Mary the truth before the lie escalates some more?

“Come in, please. You must be thirsty, it's really hot today. Dean, sweety, can you leave your bags in your old room?” Y/N’s trail of thoughts is broken as Mary pushes her into the house.

Y/N’s looking at him with dread and Dean gives her an apologetic smile as he climbs up the stairs leading to the second floor, where the bedrooms are, while she’s escorted by the Winchester’s matriarch into the living room. She wasn’t expecting to be on her own the minute right after they got in.

Fortunately, two familiar faces greet her as they enter the living room. Sam Winchester, Dean’s little brother, and Jessica Moore, his girlfriend, are already there. Y/N had met them a few times already, Sam and Dean being particularly close.

“Y/N?” The shock on Sam’s face is obvious as he recognizes the newcomer.

“Sam. Jessica. It’s so nice to see you again.” Y/N greets, easily accepting Jessica’s hug. It’s good to have something familiar with her, something to keep her nerves on track.

“You’ve already met?” Mary asks, a bit surprised that her youngest son didn’t mention Dean’s new girlfriend before.

“Yeah,” Sam confirms, giving Y/N a light hug as well. “Y/N and Dean are roommates.”

Panic raises within Y/N, Sam knows nothing about the lie, she needs to think about something to say and quickly.

“Dean and I weren’t a thing yet the last time we’ve met.” Y/N tells Mary, a shy smile on her lips, and doing everything she could to ignore Sam and Jessica’s questioning looks.

Looking everywhere to find a distraction, something white and fluffy catches Y/N attention. The awkwardness she was feeling a few seconds before flying out through the window as she spots the cute little puppy on the couch behind Jessica.

“Oh my god.” Y/N’s high pitched voice catches everyone’s attention as she walks towards the couch. “Hello there.”

Kneeling in front of the couch, she watches the Samoyed puppy rustling with the plaid cover wrapped around its tiny body. Her heart melts when she hears the puppy’s tiny barks.

“Aaaww look at you. You’re so cute.” Y/N says in a baby voice. Jessica kneeling next to her, using the same kind of voice.

“We found her on our way here. Went to the vet but it seems like no one claimed her, yet.” Jessica explains, one slender finger stroking the top of the puppy’s head.

“Does she have a name?” Jessica shakes her head no at Y/N question. “She needs a name. Oh, I know! Snowball! Because you just look like a cute, tiny snowball. Yes, you are.” Y/N proposes while stroking the newfound Snowball’s tiny belly. Every time an animal crosses her path, Y/N is a goner.

“Why do people speak with a baby voice when they’re in front of a puppy?” Sam asks his mother, a smile covering his lips when Jessica’s wonderful laughter rings in his ears.

“That’s because we can’t help it,” Mary replies with a baby voice, joining the girls near the couch, welcoming Snowball into the family.

As Sam rolls his eyes, feeling suddenly lonely he spots Dean coming in, his older brother looking down at the strange scene in front of him.

“What’s that thing?” He asks Sam, pointing his index finger at the little white bundle on the couch.

“Apparently it’s Snowball.” Sam sighs, knowing that Jessica didn’t forget what the vet said. If within two weeks no one has claimed the dog, they have the right to keep it. Seems like Sam just got a new dog. “Can I talk to you a second, Dean?” Sam’s lips forming a thin line as he forces a smile.

The two men leave the living room, moving into the main hall for a bit of privacy.

“Since when you and Y/N are dating?” Sam’s quick to ask the question that his mind was burning to ask.

“Er... a couple of months?” When he had picked Y/N as his fake girlfriend, Dean had totally forgotten about the fact Sam knew her already. He just needs to make up another lie, nothing too hard.

“And you didn’t tell me because…?”

“Because it’s none of your business.” Dean groans, not liking his little brother’s interrogation. Sam doesn’t bulge and Dean knows he has to say something more to convince him.

“I… I think this is it. She’s the one, Sam. And-and I don’t want to blow up whatever we have so I preferred to keep it a secret for a while, to go slow, you know?” Dean doesn’t mean any word at all, it’s just an act but he knows he’s little brother is a real sucker for that kind of romantic crap.

“Dean...I-I don’t know what to say.” Sam’s voice sounds apologetic enough to let Dean think he said the right things. The look Sam’s giving him is making Dean a bit uncomfortable, it’s been a long time since Dean had seen that glint in his little brother’s eyes, it’s a mix between joy and pride.

“I would say we’ve all found our perfect missing part, boys.” A deep, throaty voice booms behind them as strong hands tap their backs, startling them in the process.

John Winchester pushes his boys slightly so they can see what’s going on in the living room. From their spot under the doorframe, the three men watch the women kneeling around the puppy and gushing over it in pure wonder.

“Look at them,” John’s voice is softer now, as if he’s scared of disturbing the beautiful scenery in front of him. “They’re getting along so well, as if they have known each other for years. I’m proud of you boys.”

Getting a compliment from their father is like winning the jackpot at the lottery. John Winchester is a good father, he did his best to raise his sons while building an empire for their future, making sure they would never lack anything ever again. But he’s also a reserved man, very demanding, especially with his two sons, so whenever John compliments them, they know he means it.

A particular delightful sound breaks Dean from his giddy state. A sound as clear as crystal and soft as silk to Dean’s ears, Y/N’s laughing heartily as Snowball licks her nose. For a moment Dean’s looking at her like it was the first time, the way she throws her head back as she laughs, her face so opened and free from doubt and shame, her eyes full of life as they’re shining with mirth. He has never seen her like that, she’s always been a discreet and nice roommate until now, and Dean surprises himself with thinking how he wouldn't mind hearing her laughter more from now on. Y/N really blends in his family, it’s so easy that it scares him.

* * *

After some long arguments about Snowball and a promise that the dog would still be here later, Dean finally convinced Y/N to retreat in his bedroom, the room they could let their guard down a bit during the weekend. Behind the closed door, they don’t need to pretend they’re madly in love and after the disturbing revelation Dean had earlier, he needs some time to relax. They have a few hours to kill before they need to get back to fake dating.

“Can we have a dog?” Y/N asks, unzipping her bag in the bathroom, her voice loud enough for Dean to hear.

“We’re not having a dog, Y/N,” Dean says in a strained voice as he lays across his bed, thumb and index finger massaging his tired eyes.

“But why?” She whines coming back into the room, a brush clutches into her hand and pouting at him even though he’s not looking at her.

“Because I don’t really like dogs.” He lies, hopeful it would end the argument right away.

Y/N’s speechless, her mouth hangs open as shock is written all over her face. “Dean Winchester, I’m fake breaking up with you right now! There’s no way I’ll love a man who doesn’t like dogs, even if it’s fake love.”

“I’ll think about it.” Dean sighs, knowing that it’s easier to lie than to keep on arguing with her. It seems to work because nothing comes back at him and lifting his head slightly in her direction, Dean sees the satisfied smile over her lips, making him smile back without knowing.

“So about the bed arrangement…” Y/N starts to speak, her voice suddenly unsure about what they previously agreed on. “I know we were ok with sharing a bed but I wasn’t thinking it would be so small.” She voices her concerns, eyeing the bed warily.

“It’s just for sleeping, I think two grown-up adults can fit inside without anything happening.” He chuckles before adding “It’s not like I haven’t seen you in your pajamas, already.”

A loud gasp makes him lose his playful smile and he watches Y/N rushing back into the bathroom, all of her clothes flying around her.

“No, no, no.” She exclaims and when the last piece of clothes is out from the bag, a long whine comes out from her throat.

“What now?” Dean asks, being prepared for the worst.

“I forgot my pajamas.” Her eyes shut tight, slapping her face in her mind at her stupidity. “That’s why you don’t pack a bag the night before your departure, Dean! It’s the best way to forget something.” She turns towards Dean, pointing an accusing finger at him but the later doesn't see her as he’s busy shuffling into his dresser.

“Well, I packed this morning and didn’t forget anything. Take these, I think it’s your size.” Throwing an old t-shirt from when he was younger, Dean looks at Y/N’s blushing face as a soft ‘thank you’ falls out of her lips and realizes that the girl he knew, back at the apartment, was still here.

She has a strange persona, really. Most of the time she’s quiet and keeps to herself, but Dean had seen her earlier, smiling and laughing genuinely.

“What?” She asks him in a whisper, her gaze cast down as she clutches the t-shirt against her chest.

“You seem different,” Dean answers her without thinking, lost in his own thinking. Hearing himself, he knows his words can hurt her, so he’s quick to add “A good different. I don’t know it’s kind of...refreshing.”

Her grip around the material loosen, her fingers now playing with the grey tee-shirt and she shrugs, her gaze still fixed on her bare feet.

“It’s just...Your family is nice, I feel free to be truly myself.” Her voice is no lower than a whisper.

Using the same kind of tone as her, Dean has to ask, her words hurting him in a way. “You’re not at ease in our apartment?”

“Yes of course!” She’s quick to answer him, her eyes zeroing on him, a determined glint burning in them. She doesn’t want him to think he’s making her uncomfortable, because Dean has truly been a nice man, she’s very lucky to have him as her roommate.

“It’s just since...I don’t know even myself so how can I explain it to you?” Her shoulders slump, defeated because she truly doesn’t know why she can’t let herself be most of the time.

Dean nods at that, knowing it’s more complicated than what it seems and they’re not going to talk about it here. Instead, he’ll use the weekend to let her enjoy herself, and maybe she’ll trust him enough to stay that way even when they will be back at the apartment. Dean hadn’t realized until now, how much he didn’t pay attention to the little details. When he thinks about it, they barely see each other, except in the morning during breakfast and at night before they go to bed in their own room after a quick dinner. 

The weekend just gets more interesting as Dean promises himself he’s going to learn more about his roommate: Y/N Y/L/N.

* * *

Later in the evening, the whole family is reunited around the table which is overflowed with delicious meals. Mary outdid herself once again, as she did every time her little family was gathered. As the years go, the family is getting bigger and bigger, and Mary can’t be more grateful for that. Lovingly she grabs John’s hand that rests on her right, intertwining their fingers as she watches her sons discreetly.

Sam and Jessica are chatting playfully, Sam’s being as smooth as possible as he feeds Snowball under the table from time to time. Y/N’s scolding Dean for his bad manners, the later not in a position to argue back as his mouth is full. She then shares a look with her husband, thanking him for giving her this family, John doesn’t need to speak to convey his own happiness. After 40 years of being together, you don’t need words to speak with the one you love. Mary only hopes that her sons will be as lucky as she is.

* * *

Groaning, Dean lets his body fall heavily on his bed. It's been a while since he ate this much, but he couldn’t help it, his mother is the best cook in the world. Rubbing his stomach, Dean eyed the slice of pie waiting for him on the bedside table. He ate more than the half already but Mary made his favorite, how could he not eat all of it? It’s a crime in his books, so he brought another slice sneakily into his room. There’s always room left for pie. Always.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Y/N in only Dean’s old tee-shirt. As expected, it was her size, the material large around her shoulders and covering her modesty perfectly. The faded logo of Led Zeppelin adorning her chest, Dean sits straighter in his bed, thinking how good she looks in his clothes.

“The bathroom is free.” Y/N’s offer not reaching his ears as he zones out. It takes several tries calling his name before Dean comes back to his senses, blinking twice.

“Are you alright?” She giggles and Dean feels sick in his stomach.

“Y-yeah.” He clears his throat and jumps from the bed, striding towards the bathroom. “I think I ate too much.” He mutters before closing the door behind him.

“Shocker.” She breathes, shaking her head. She told him he was eating too much, but did he listen to her? Noooo. As she lays down on her side of the bed, Y/N prays that he won’t puke on her during the night. The day has been so eventful and exciting that she’s out like a light.

In the bathroom, Dean’s looking back at his own reflection, hands clutched around the ceramic bowl. That is surely it, he ate too much, what else could it be? His brain is right, it’s just a stomach bug, nothing else. So why is his heart beating faster than usual? And more importantly, why is his nether regions telling him the exact opposite of his brain?

He has to admit, she looks very good in his t-shirt. And Dean is just a man, he loves the ladies, so of course he’s attracted when he can get a glimpse of skin. He can picture perfectly from the view he just had a few seconds earlier, how her thighs seemed smooth, her bare legs slightly covered with his tee-shirt. Great, now he has a boner! There’s no way he’s going to slide next to her with a boner, what will she think of him?

“Shower.” Dean orders to his own reflection, nodding at himself. He can take care of it in the shower, it wouldn’t be the first time he blew up some steam in the shower.

* * *

As the door creaks open, Dean’s glad the bedroom is plunged into darkness, meaning Y/N is already asleep. He wouldn’t feel at ease to look at her while he slides into the bed next to her. Carefully, Dean crawls on his side of his bed and finally lets go of his breath he’s holding once he’s securely laying down. She’s facing him, sleeping on her side, her hands tucked under her chin and against her chest. Dean is scolding himself, stopping his stupid brain to think about another part of her anatomy. The handjob he just had into the shower is already enough. 

Rubbing a hand over his face as he thinks about it: he just masturbated thinking about his roommate. Y/N! How fucked his mind is? This is wrong. Granted, it’s not the first time he’s fantasizing about her but usually she’s not sleeping right next to him. A rustling sound next to him breaks his trail of thoughts and Dean watches with horror, Y/N arms sneaking over his torso, the rest of her body following and getting closer. She sighs happily as her head rests over his arms, preventing him from moving. What happened to the one rule they agreed on ‘having each other's personal space?’ God, she smells good. Why does she have to smell good on top of that? And why does her body fits perfectly against his?

“Awesome.” Dean mouths ironically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you'll like it too!  
> Please feel free to share your opinion and comment ^^
> 
> As always a huge thank you to Rosaline, my wonderful Beta <3

The next morning, a soft light illuminates the room, announcing the first hours of a new day. Slowly, Y/N shifts on the bed, waking up as her ears pick at a distant sound. She can feel something warm against her, her head is turned at a weird angle but the position is somewhat cozy. As her eyelids flutter open, she realizes she’s sleeping on someone’s body, though she doesn’t have the time to freak about that because something else, more important, is about to happen.

“Rise and shine, boy!” A bearded man exclaims loudly as he barges into Dean’s room, the door shaking behind the force he had used.

Dean jumps from his slumber, startled by the intruder while Y/N simply falls on her butt, the impact is quite hard thanks to Dean’s abrupt movement.

“Bobby!” Dean groans angrily, half because he’s been scared- like every freaking time- and half because he’s worried about Y/N. Kneeling on his bed, Dean bends over, searching for Y/N on the other side of his bed.

“You alright?” She nods, wincing as her butt hurts a bit and chuckles when Dean adds “Told you, pretty laid back family.”

“Oh, didn’t know you had company, Dean.” Bobby apologizes as Y/N stands up, waving awkwardly at him while her other hand secures the sheets around her.

“Y/N, this is my uncle Bobby. Bobby, this is Y/N my-” Dean introduces them and sucks in a breath, the last word getting stuck in his throat.

“Girlfriend.” Y/N finishes for him, a cute pink color staining her cheeks. “Hi.” 

“Bobby Singer, would you leave those children alone, you grumpy old man.” A woman's voice, one that Y/N has never heard before, booms from the other side of the opened door. A blond woman appears just behind Bobby, pushing him on the side.

“Hi. I’m Ellen, Dean’s aunt. Sorry about that. We’ll talk to you when you won’t be freaking out anymore.” She says, a friendly smile on her face before closing the door, giving Dean and Y/N some privacy.

The both of them fall silent, Y/N wondering what the hell just happened exactly while Dean’s rubbing his tired face, running a hand through his bed head hair, in a failed attempt to tame it. Yep. Pretty laid back people.

Joining the rest of the family in the kitchen for breakfast, Y/N thinks that Dean may have forgotten to tell her that more family members were coming to celebrate the Winchesters’ 40th anniversary, as new faces she hadn’t met the day before are now greeting her.

“Everyone, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is everyone.” Mary makes a generic introduction while she puts the last waffle on top of the already huge pile.

“Hi Y/N!” They all cheer, turning their heads to face her. She recognizes Bobby and Ellen from earlier, but there is another one person she doesn’t know...yet.

“Um...H-hi everyone.” She gives them an awkward wave, her other hand taking hold of Dean’s wrist. “Could you excuse us a minute?” She excuses herself, pulling Dean with her and walking into the main hall.

“What the hell, Dean?” She hissed, making sure no one could hear them.

Dean scratches the back of his neck with one hand and sneaks the other one in the front pocket of his jeans. “I told you it was a family thing, right?” He sheepishly smiles at her.

“Tell me it’s the last surprise, please. Lying to your parents and brother is one thing but lying to your whole family…” She trails off, already imagining the worst.

“More are coming later actually.” Dean admits and he’s quick to stop her from running away. “Hey, wait! It’s just for one night, I swear.” Standing in front of her, Dean’s mustering his best puppy look. He knows he’s not Sam’s level, but he had practiced it pretty hard. Seeing she’s not giving in, Dean held both of her hands in his, his thumbs drawing circles on her skin. “Sweetheart, don’t make me beg for it.”

The physical contact brings her back memories from this morning when she had woken up in his arms, the thought making her blush even more than she already does. This is really a stupid and very bad idea, they should tell everyone the truth before it is too late but how can she say no when he’s looking at her like that? It’s the same look that has pushed her into this mess in the beginning. Rolling her eyes she grunts something that sounds like ‘yeah ok whatever’ and Dean is pumping a fist in the air, relieved that she’s still in.

“Yes! You’re the best!” He exclaims, cradling her face with both hands and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Dean freezes when he realizes what he’s doing, his lips still in contact with her skin nonetheless. They have agreed about doing some PDA on their way here, so it shouldn’t be a problem. They have just held hands until now, nothing too intimate, so this kiss, even if it’s done as a friendly gesture, is still surprising. They’re both thinking they wouldn’t mind doing it more often, and that thought clearly scares them. They part instantly, as if their skin burns under each other's touch. 

“I-I’ll um..” Y/N stutters, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear, her gaze lowered so she doesn’t have to look at Dean’s face. Dean does exactly the same by looking at the ceiling, looking for anything that is not Y/N’s face.

“I’ll take Snowball for a walk.” She finally finds a good enough excuse to leave the house. Jessica protests weakly, telling Y/N she doesn’t have to because Sam is going to do it anyway. 

“Someone’s talking about me?” Sam asks, coming into the hall, Snowball’s new leash in his hand.

Y/N really needs some air, there are too many people inside at the moment, she needs some time to think and clear her mind. And so, she can only accept to go with Sam, at least it’s not Dean.

The little white ball of fur is running right and left as soon as it’s released. Sam and Y/N watch the little puppy running sometimes in circles and sometimes in a non-defined figure in the grass behind the Winchesters’ house. Sam and Y/N laughing as the little pup seems to have the time of its life.

The yard behind the Winchesters’ house is a decent size. Not too big and not too small. You can easily throw a party in there, and apparently it’s going to happen tonight, Y/N thinks as she watches John and Bobby getting things ready for the party tonight. Seeing the several chairs on display, Y/N knows there’s going to be a lot of people, family, friends, maybe even the neighbors. Is she really ready to lie right to their faces? 

“You know, it’s hard to believe that you and Dean are together.” Sam tells her out of the blue, making her sicker than she is already. “But when I see how he’s looking at you, I know it’s for real.”

Oh God, can she open a hole in the ground and hide herself inside? “You’re exaggerating, Sam.”

“No, really. I mean it. I know my brother, Y/N.” Sam stops walking, planting himself in front of her. His tall size dominates her easily, she’s used to lifting her head when she’s speaking with Dean, but thinking Sam as the little brother is quite difficult sometimes. 

“He’s nervous when he’s around you. I’ve never seen Dean being nervous with any girls he, er, well you know?” Sam’s suddenly at a loss for words. Speaking about his brother’s previous conquests with his current girlfriend is truly not his best idea.

Y/N lowers her gaze, kicking into a tiny rock at her feet. “I don’t think it means anything.” She says, because it’s the truth, it doesn’t mean anything. They’re faking it, Dean’s only nervous because he’s scared of crossing a line that would ruin their roommate arrangement, that’s all.

“On the contrary,” Sam’s quick to deny, a huge smile stretching his face. “I think it means that Dean really cares about you, Y/N.”

Her head snaps, her eyes searching for Sam’s ones so she can see if he’s joking or not. Sam’s face is clear of any amusement, he seems truly sincere. Y/N doesn’t know what is best, because on both ends it hurts. If Sam’s joking, then it means he knows they’re lying, and he’s making fun of them, laughing at them as he watches them digging their hole a bit more. And if he’s honest, then… A little voice is laughing in the back of her mind as she surprises herself thinking that Dean could feel anything for her. Let’s be realistic, Y/N, there’s no way someone like him could like someone like her. Why does she think about that kind of stuff, right now? Clearly, that fake dating thing is getting to her head. Once the weekend ends everything will be back to normal. Just hang there a little longer, Y/N.

“I’m not giving you the ‘if you hurt my brother’ talk” Sam’s chuckle brings her back to the present. The younger Winchester must think that her silence is a sign of awkwardness, so that’s why he’s throwing a little joke to ease the tension.

“But I’ll give him the ‘if you hurt her, I’ll beat you’ talk. Definitely.” He adds, a warm smile on his lips.

* * *

Standing in the far corner of the yard, Y/N’s starting to think that Dean forgot to tell her a lot of things. He did tell her to pack a few sport clothes she doesn’t mind getting dirty but failed to tell her why exactly she needed them. Now that she is standing between Mary and Jessica, waiting for one of the brothers to pick her, she understands why. Wearing an old red tank top and a pair of black shorts, she’s looking at Dean menacingly, her arms crossed over her chest and one foot tapping nervously on the ground. The man doesn’t seem to see her as he’s completely focused on a more important mission. Sam and Dean are in hard stare context, one fist resting in their opened palm waiting for Mary’s queue.

“Alright boys, on three. One. Two. Three!” Their mother shouts from her spot and on three both brothers use the sign they had chosen between rock, paper, and scissors.

“Always with the scissors, Dean.” Sam mocks his older brother, he knew from the beginning what his brother would choose, he was so predictable.

Dean shows his discontent by kicking at an invisible rock, mumbling that one day, one freaking day, he will win.

“Alright! Mom!” Sam doesn’t waste his time, starting to pick the members for his team for their little game.

“You chose her already the last time!” Dean whines, the wrinkles on his forehead growing more and more. “Ok, I’ll go with Dad,” Dean calls back.

“I’ll pick Y/N.” Sam’s second choice seems to be you, he’s not even trying to hide the smug look on his face.

Dean is once again bothered by his little brother's choice. “Really, Sam? Then I’ll choose Jess.” He doesn’t really choose her since she’s the last one but Dean needs to show his shitty little brother who's the older one among them and that he always gets the last word.

Jessica and Y/N join their respective captains, standing behind Sam, she glances at Dean who is looking at her strangely. She can’t decipher what he’s thinking but when their eyes meet, Dean licks his dry lips and quickly looks away, clasping in his hands and shouting that it’s time to start the game.

“I don’t know the rules.” Y/N points out, looking around her as the family members take their position.

John comes towards her, pushing a football into her hands. “Keep the ball, run for the opposite goal, and dodge.” John gives her the short rules, a playful smile on his lips, accompanied by a wink.

“D-dodge?” She repeats the words, and she jumps when Mary blows hard into her whistle, informing everyone that the game is starting. As John and Dean are already running towards her, determination written all over their faces, Y/N panics, throwing the ball at Dean.

“Ah, thank you, Sweetheart.” Dean laughs, turning around and running towards the goal.

“Y/N! What the hell?” Sam throws his arms in the air, giving her a dumbfounded look.

“Sorry.” She winces, realizing she has made a mistake. Far from them John and Dean are shouting happily, sharing a high-five as they have just marked their first point.

“Ah! It's so easy. I knew she was madly in love with me.” Dean jokes as they come back in the center, winking and blowing a kiss at her.

Y/N blushes once again but rage boils in her veins. She doesn’t particularly like losing a game. “Wait for it, babe.” She forces a smile. Be prepared, she's seriously on.

One would think that Dean’s team would have the upper hand in the game, having two men out of the three, but the secret weapon in all of this has a name: Mary Winchester. The woman is good, really good. Jumping high to catch the ball in midair, and running towards the goal right after her feet touched the ground.

The current scores are: 

Sam’s team: 3

Dean’s team: 1

“Come on gals, only 2 points left!” Sam encourages his team, clasping their hands as they form a circle, getting ready for the next round.

“Mom cheated!” Dean argues, coming closer, checking his steps carefully as he tries to not step on Snowball, the little furball running after him and barking. 

“How is that?” Mary asks, her fists resting on her hips.

“I had to dodge Ball!” Dean grumbles, pointing an accusing finger at the dog. He knows her name is Snowball but one, it’s too long and two, Ball suits her better.

“Congratulations, babe, you’ve just understood the rules.” Y/N mocks, winking at him as she held the dog in her arms.

Dean rolls his eyes and gives her a not amused look. She flips her hair with one hand as she turns around, making sure Snowball is safely tucked in a corner before the next round. By doing so, she misses Dean’s pleased look as she walks away. Honestly, she’s having fun, she’s tired and she knows that the next morning her muscles will painfully remind her that she’s not used to running so much, but for the moment it doesn't matter. The Winchesters really are a welcoming family and she doesn’t have to pretend to be someone she’s not. Well, except for the fact that she’s the fake girlfriend of their oldest son, that is.

The next round is finally, finally, her time to shine. She dodges every opponent on her path, bending her body swiftly, jumping to avoid a tackle, or throwing the ball to the nearest free member of her team. After running at lightning speed, she's in the clear zone, waving her arms rapidly and shooting at Sam to give her the ball. Another point for Sam’s team.

“Woohoo! Take that, Winchesters!” The sweet victory is pumping adrenaline into her veins as she makes a little happy dance.

“You didn’t tell me she was good.” John taps his son’s back, a breathless laugh escaping his lips.

“That’s because I didn’t know,” Dean whispers, the sentence not really reaching his father’s ears and Dean doesn’t care actually. He’s more busy watching Y/N dancing happily. She’s clearly having a good time, and Dean is so glad to see this. He’s promising to himself to do whatever he can to make that happen as much as possible.

“Ready to lose?” Sam smirks, nudging his brother at his side. “Remember, the loser gets to give Mom the first dance.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waves him away, he doesn’t care about the game anymore. The only reason Dean wants for the game to keep going is because it means Y/N can have fun longer.

The ball raises high in the air, Jessica and Mary watching it like an awk, waiting for the perfect moment to catch it. Jessica is good, but Mary is better and she has the upper hand, hitting the ball hard and sending it in Sam’s direction. Sam and Y/N are running side by side, Mary being nowhere in sight. John neither.

“I got him! I got him!” Jessica informs Dean she’s taking care of Sam’s case, both of her arms circling his waist, her face pressed on his stomach as she tries to push him down with all her might. Sam stops running after he has thrown the ball to Y/N and simply looks at his girlfriend giving her best. A fond smile on his lips as Jessica’s feet slip on the grass, repeating to anyone who was listening that ‘she got him.’

Four players down, just two left. Looking in front of her, the land is clear, nothing could stop her from winning the last point. Or that is what she thought, but she’s being pushed down suddenly, the attack coming from her right side. They are both rolling on the grass, Y/N ending on top of Dean and looking at him completely baffled, the ball bouncing twice before stilling next to Dean’s head. They both glance at the ball then at each other.

“Oh no, you’re not!” Dean threatens, holding both of Y/N stretched hands and lifting his pelvis, forcing both of them to roll over. 

Now that she’s trapped under him, there is no way for her to run away and Dean makes sure of that by dropping all his weight on her.

“Dean, you’re heavy.” She whines, wiggling her body in hope to free herself, but it’s really no use.

“That’s not very nice, Sweetheart. I need to punish you.” He laughs, holding both of her wrists in one hand and brushing his free one over her side.

“No! Don’t- don’t you dare Dean!” She orders him in vain, she knows he won’t stop and her eyes squeeze shut when she feels the first tickle.

Loud laughters and pleas surround them, Y/N thrashing around in a desperate attempt to free herself, but the more she pleads the more Dean laughs and tortures her.

“Surrender!” Now both of his hands are tickling any surface of her body, he doesn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.

“N-no. Yeah ok!” She can’t take it anymore and gives in.

“Say it,” Dean asks her, he wants a complete and formal surrender from her. He will only stop when she’ll say the words.

“I- I surren-der!” She’s breathless and as soon as the word crosses her lips, the torture stops. 

They’re both out of breath, keeping their position and giggling like teenagers as they look at each other. The playful tension around them subsides as they get their breaths back slowly, their heart rate calming down. None of them dare to move, fixing each other’s gaze, and realizing in what position they are at the moment. After a beat, Dean is the first one to move, a hand brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes, the touch as light as a feather. He has to be gentle and careful, he doesn’t want to scare her.

Y/N eyes fall on his lips because the tip of his tongue is running over them. It’s not fair really. Does he know what it does to her? The movement is just the sweetest invitation she has ever seen. Slowly Dean leans in, bringing his face closer, his eyes flick into her, checking that she wants it too, leaving a safe distance for her to part if needed. God, he hopes she wants it. She must be a mind reader because she’s now bringing her face closer, crossing the last few inches, hot breaths mixing together as her lips brush his. He’s so close to taste her, so painfully close.

“Game over losers!!” Sam shouts happily, breaking their magical moment. 

They both blink, coming back to their senses and both looking like deers in headlights.

“Huh, Dean?” His name never sounded so good before, right? It’s not the first time she’s calling his name so why does it feel different now?

“Yeah?” He asks in a strangled voice.

“You’re heavy…” She whispers, her eyes never leaving his.

“Ah. Sorry.” Dean quickly shuffles on the side, freeing her.

She doesn’t say a word as she stands up and walks towards the house in haste, one hand clamped against her chest. Dean watches her disappearing into the house, his heart acting funny.

“Everything is alright, son?” John asks, coming closer.

After a beat, Dean answers genuinely. “I don’t know.”

* * *

When he enters his bedroom, Y/N is walking in circles in the middle of the room. If she keeps going like this, she’s going to dig a big hole in the wooden floor.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks as soon as the door is closed.

She stops and looks at him as if he has a second head growing. “What’s wrong?” She repeats his words, scoffing loudly. “This- this thing is going too far Dean! We- your family thinks we’re really together!”

Dean shushes her, reminding Y/N that his family is in the house as well. “That’s good, right? That’s the whole point.”

“Yes but no. This is too big, I can’t…” She trails off, hiding her face in her hands as she’s feeling totally lost.

“Come on, I’m not that bad of a boyfriend, right?” He tries to make her laugh, making girls laugh is always a good thing, right? She’s just nervous, he just needs to calm her down. Everything will be alright.

Uh-oh. The guilty look she gives him doesn't feel right. “We have to tell them the truth, Dean. Now.”

“No, no, no.” Dean cradles her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. ‘Listen, there’s only tonight left. Tomorrow morning we’re leaving, they won’t suspect anything, I promise.”

“That’s not the problem here! They’re too nice people. Your family is wonderful and we’re lying to them. It’s not fair. They truly care for you, Dean. They deserve to know the truth.” She’s looking straight into his eyes, praying silently for him to listen to her. She knows she’s right, it’s the right thing to do.

“I can’t do that to my parents. It’s their big night tonight. It will break their hearts. I promise you I’ll tell them we broke up, just not tonight. Please.”

“There will never be a good time, Dean and you know it. It’s better to make amends now, before your whole family knows we lied.” Once again, she’s the voice of reason and deep down Dean knows it.

“Please. I don’t want to hurt your family more than what I’ve done already.” Her pleading look is going to kill him, he’s sure of that. 

Dean closes his eyes and sighs heavily, his hands falling down his sides. “Ok. I’ll tell my mom before the party starts.” He gives in, looking on the side and fighting the angry tears.

“Thank you.” She whispers, her small hand cupping his cheek.

What’s the worst? Telling his mother the truth or losing this? Dean doesn’t know anymore.

* * *

The weather is particularly nice today, a real chance for the Winchester family as they’re throwing the party outdoors. People are slowly arriving, warm hugs and friendly pats in the back as a greeting. They have invited more than just a couple of close friends. Dean and Y/N are staying in a corner, smiling and waving back at the few people who spot them. They are dressed properly despite the fact they’ll surely leave before the party has really started. Dean’s wearing a three-piece blue suit with a white shirt underneath. He even thought about the blue tie to complete the look. Y/N’s wearing the only black little dress she has, nothing too formal but she likes it.

“Your mother is here.” She whispers in Dean’s ear, spotting the Winchester matriarchy exiting the house.

Dean is fidgety, glancing at Y/N to check if she still wants to tell the truth. The look she gives him means that she still does.

“I can go with you if you want.” She tries to reassure him, showing him her support.

“No, no. I’ll do it. I’m the one who lied first, anyway.” Dean reasons, gathering his courage the best he can, sipping the rest of his champagne before nodding at Y/N. “Ok, wish me good luck.”

“Good luck.” She whispers sincerely.

Dean joins his mother rather quickly. She’s chatting with some family friends and turns around when Dean lightly taps on her right shoulder. Y/N watches from afar the conversation. If only she could read on their lips, but she can only count on her eyes to observe the muted conversation. 

Dean’s nervous, she can tell just by how fidgety he is, his hands moving more than usual as he speaks. His mother tilts her head on the side, she certainly senses Dean’s nervousness.

“Hey? Are you feeling better?” Jessica asks, standing in front of her, blocking her vision on Mary and Dean’s serious talk. “You left so suddenly after the game, we were worried. Dean told us you weren’t feeling well.”

“Hum?” She hums, stretching her head slightly so she could keep an eye on Dean. “Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry, must be all the running.” Another lie she thinks.

Jessica keeps on talking but Y/N’s attention is fully on Dean. His mother is now cupping one of his cheeks, surely a motherly gesture to show her son that he can tell her anything. Y/N’s heart beats faster when she sees the sheepish smile he’s giving Mary as he looks her right in the eyes. He told her, Y/N thinks.

Yeah, no doubt he told her. Because Mary’s hand drops from Dean’s cheek as she covers her mouth. Well, she seems to take the news pretty well because she’s wrapping one arm around Dean’s neck, giving her son a side hug as her other hand is still holding her drink. Y/N tilts her head on the side when she sees Mary and Dean turning their faces towards her, Mary giving her a soft smile. Does that mean that she forgives Y/N too? She wouldn’t mind staying friends with the whole family, on the contrary.

“You’re really cute.” Jessica giggles. “You can’t take your eyes off him.” She adds.

“Oh, um well yeah...you know.” Y/N blushes, fortunately for her, Dean’s coming back.

“Hey, Jess.” He brushes against his future sister-in-law as he tries to reach Y/N. Wrapping an arm around Y/N waist and bringing her closer to him. “Would you excuse us a minute?” He forces a smile.

Jessica nods and winks at Y/N before leaving the two love birds alone. Once she is far enough, Y/N checks that no one is around before asking. “How did it go?”

Dean opens his mouth and shakes his head, his hold tightening around her, involuntarily. “Well… pretty good actually.”

Y/N can finally smile and she lets out the breath she was holding. “Really? I’m so happy for you, Dean. See? I knew it was the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, my mom is the best. What do you think we leave before the main event starts, huh?” Dean doesn’t let her the time to respond, his arm letting go of her waist and grabbing her wrist instead, pulling her with him towards the house as people are gathering in the middle of the yard.

“Wait, I should apologize to your mother first, don’t you think?” Y/N pulls back, stopping Dean from going anywhere. A clicking sound resonates behind them, the crowd falling silent as Mary’s going to make her speech.

“Oh no, I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’re not her favorite person at the moment.” Dean says, pulling on her hand once again and motioning with his head to keep moving.

“Really? She didn’t look mad at me a few minutes before.” Y/N wonders before turning around and listening to Mary’s speech.

“And I’m truly happy that each of you came here today. Forty years is a big number, especially when you’re spending so many years with John.” The crowd laughs heartily, John smirking as he kisses Mary’s hand.

“Today has been an important date for us, it was the day we both exchanged our vows, a promise to love each other until the end.” Mary pauses, her eyes flying over the crowd.

“But tonight, this date marks a new milestone in our happy family.”

“Come on, Y/N, let’s go.” Dean hissed nervously, pulling her again but Y/N doesn’t bulge.

“Shh. I want to listen to her speech, it’s beautiful.” She shushes him, pulling harder so she can free her arm from Dean’s grip.

“Today, is the date my oldest son, Dean, chose to ask his girlfriend to marry him and she said yes! I just wish them this date will bring as much joy and love as it does to us. Congratulations to both of you! To Dean and Y/N, cheers!” Mary raises her drink and the crowd cheers as well.

All the faces are now turned towards them, Dean smiling awkwardly and waving at the people looking at them. 

“Surprise!” Dean gives her a fake surprised face while Y/N simply watches him, a look of horror written all over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the kudos and the comments. You guys are the best!  
> As always, a huge thank you to Rosaline, the best beta-reader!
> 
> I hope you'll like this new chapter. The fun only begins!

The primary shock from learning that she’s now fake engaged is subsiding and leaving room for a new emotion. Is angry the right word? Y/N is not entirely sure. She’s mad, irritated maybe, she’s seeing red for sure. How could he do that to her? He was supposed to tell the truth, not create another bigger lie. Y/N wants to scream, to shout right in his face, she wants to punch him so hard. She can feel the rage boiling through her veins so hard that her whole body is shaking.

“Sweetheart, say something please. You’re scaring me.” The soft-touch of Dean’s fingers over her bare shoulders feels like an electric shock. Some people could say that it’s the spark that set fire to the powder.

“How-” Y/N raises her voice and stops right away as she remembers they’re not alone. She grabs his wrist and bends it slightly as she forces him to follow her in a secluded spot, smiling with satisfaction when she hears him hissing under the painful grip.

“How dare you? You were supposed to tell her the truth, Dean!” She is finally able to ask him, making sure her voice is low so no passers-by accidentally hear them. 

“I know. I was going to tell her, I swear, but…” Dean shuts his eyes thigh and exhales deeply, the despair he’s feeling right now is clearly visible.

“She started to tell me how happy she was for us. How good you are to me and that she could easily see how in love we are. She told me she was proud of me, Y/N! I know my mom loves me but do you know how long I’ve been waiting for her to be really proud of me?”

Listening to him, Y/N feels that he’s sincere. What Mary thinks about her son is really important to Dean. Despite his tendencies to lie, he wants to be a good son.

“I understand but don’t you think you’re doing it the wrong way?” She says in a softer voice, trying another approach to help him see that what he is doing is wrong. “She’s proud of something that’s fake.” Unknowingly she cups his cheek, her cold fingers warming up instantly in contact with his skin.

“It doesn’t have to be fake.” Dean leans in her palm, greedy for any sort of physical contact. He knows telling her this won’t lead anywhere. Strangely while it’s easy to lie to his family, with Y/N he wants to be one hundred percent honest.

“Dean.” Just by the tone of her voice Dean knows she’s not thinking like him. “We barely know each other. Listen I’ll help you ok? Let’s just stay simple roommates and please, don’t play with my feelings.”

Roommates. It’s already better than what he was waiting for. He will stick with being roommates. Dean knows he’s not relationship material. There’s a reason he chooses the ‘love them, leave them’ lifestyle. It’s easier, it’s safer. He doesn’t need to fear another heartbreak that way. No feelings means no pain.

As Dean nods, his parents enter the house, spotting the fake couple right away.

“There you are! Don’t think you can disappear after such a big announcement!” John laughs, giving Dean a strong pat in the back before hugging Y/N in a bear hug. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Dean and Y/N say in sync, blushing slightly.

“Look at them, Mary. They’re acting shy now.” John laughs some more, pretty amused by their reaction.

Mary comes closer, enlacing John from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder, a fond smile curling her lips.

“You were worse the night you proposed to me, honey. I remember you being a total mess and getting drunk with my dad.”

Dean and Y/N chuckle at that while John clears his throat and shoves Mary weakly. Sam and Jessica coming in right behind them, the way their faces light up when they spot them means they’ve found who they’re looking for.

“You little shit, come here.” Sam claps his big hand on his older brother's shoulder while Jessica congrats and hugs Y/N.

“I’m so happy for the both of you, really. No wonder you couldn’t take your eyes off him earlier.” Jessica says softly into Y/N’s ear. “Now show me!” Jess says excitedly, holding Y/N’s left hand in both of her, her eyes searching for any engagement ring. Jessica’s huge smile drops as she notices that Y/N’s hand is nude of any ring.

“Where is the ring?”

Y/N pulls back her hand and crosses her arms, cocking her head as she gives Dean a tight smile.

“Yes, Dean. Explain to your family why there’s no ring.” She’s giving him another chance to tell the truth. It’s just the six of them, there is still an opportunity for Dean to fix this big mess.

“Er,” As all eyes are on him, a few pairs of them are more annoyed than others, Dean’s trying to think about what to say.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn’t prepared to ask her. It came out of the blue.” He says, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, nervously.

Y/N rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly. They’re going to lie until they leave tomorrow. Well, so be it.

“Dean!” Jessica and Mary lament, visibly shocked by the lack of preparation the older Winchester son had.

“Proposing is a serious matter. You can’t just ask out of the blue! My poor, Y/N, I’m so sorry for my stupid son’s behavior.”

“It’s alright, Mary. It was a shock, honestly. I wasn’t expecting that...Anything but that.” Y/N rolls with the lie, there is nothing she can do about it now.

“I have to admit,” Sam interferes, a bit awkward with what he’s going to say. “I’m a bit surprised too. I mean, you’re together for what? Two or three months? Don’t you think it’s kind of sudden?”

“Oh it’s sudden, I agree. I still feel like I barely know your brother.” Y/N keeps on the conversation, sending Dean another meaningful glare.

Dean forces a laugh as he wraps an arm around Y/N’s waist, bringing their bodies closer. “Isn’t she lovely?” He clears his throat and becomes serious again. “I thought ‘why wait?’, you know? As I said before, you know when she’s the one.” For more effect, Dean squeezes her side and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Mary and Jessica aw sweetly and Y/N hides her face into Dean’s chest. She really can’t bear to look at their faces.

* * *

The rest of the night is uneventful, fortunately. Y/N and Dean spend a few hours at the party, thanking people that congratulate them and even enjoy themselves at some point thanks to the warm food and alcohol. Their minds being a bit fuzzy, it easier for both of them to play along and act like a happy cute little couple and people let them be.

However, there is always the fact that they’re faking all of it, even if one of them easily forgets for a moment and let themselves think that maybe, something real and good can come out from all of this. Dancing slowly, in each other's arms, Y/N presses the side of her face against Dean’s firm chest and closes her eyes. She’s humming quietly to the piano rendition of ‘Just the way you are’ by Bruno Mars.

“Are you drunk?” Dean chuckles, his hold on Y/N’s hands tightening as he kisses the crown of her head.

Y/N lifts her head and pressed her chin against his chest instead, giggling and humming some more. It’s her drunk way to confirm to him that, yes, she’s drunk. Now they are more rocking on the balls of their feet than properly dancing. Dean’s heart rate accelerates as he lets himself think that maybe it’s the right moment. Slowly he lowers his face, his palms sweating awfully as their faces are getting closer.

“Don’t.” It’s only a murmur, but he’s close enough to hear it perfectly.

Two big orbs are watching his every move. “I’m not drunk enough to let someone I can’t trust to kiss me.”

Damn it, it hurts. Dean puckers his lips and nods in understanding. At least he knows there is nothing to expect anymore. He tries to rationalize, tells himself that it’s because of the current situation. He shouldn’t let an insignificant fake crush affect him this much. 

Once they're back at their apartment, they’ll become roommates again. Just like they agreed.

That night, they are both using their own part of the bed, extremely cautious about not invading each others’ personal space. Saying that they didn’t sleep well that night is an understatement.

* * *

The next morning, Y/N can’t get on the road fast enough. She’s very happy and honored to spend some quality time with the Winchesters but keeping a straight face the more lies are surrounding her, she thinks she’s going to suffocate. After a quick breakfast, it’s finally time to say goodbye. 

“It was such a pleasure to meet you, Y/N,” Mary says, stopping on her little porch with Y/N while Dean puts the bags in the trunk.

“It was a pleasure to me too, Mary.” It’s the truth. If there’s one thing Y/N will cherish from this incredible weekend it’s her encounter with the Winchesters. They are a wonderful family and Y/N knows that it will be hard to be hated by them when they’ll learn that Dean and her had broken up. “I’ll miss you.”

“Oh sweety, don’t worry. We’ll see you on ThanksGiving, right?” She gives her a huge smile before hugging her as a goodbye.

Y/N only nods because she can’t lie to her verbally. Dean joins them, giving her an occasion to break this painful moment.

“Drive safe, ok? And call me when you’re home.” Mary uses her motherly tone as she hugs her son.

“Will do. Love you, mom.” Dean assures her, kissing her cheek as a goodbye.

“Love you, Dean. You too Y/N.” She waves and Y/N’s steps accelerate.

With the back of her head resting against the headrest, Y/N can finally relax. She exhales heavily and closes her eyes now that she feels safe inside the car. She’s been on edge the whole week-end, always scared of saying something that would blow up all their lies. And yet, she has never felt so free and alive at the same time. She can’t deny she had a lot of fun, particularly with Dean.

“It went pretty well, right? What were you scared of?” Dean asks her as he slides in the driver seat.

She gives him a deadpan face before choosing to use the silent treatment for the whole ride. He doesn’t seem to realize what he had done. Lying to his whole family, playing with their trust as if it meant nothing. When she had fun with him, and even during more intimate moments, she had thought that maybe something could bloom between them. Not necessarily a romantic relationship but some friendship at least. Is it even possible? Any kind of relationship is based on trust before everything. She has no proof he’s not lying to her too after all. 

* * *

“Home, sweet home,” Dean announces as he opens their apartment’s door. Deposing the bags in a corner near the door, Dean walks into the living room, reviewing the few letters he received during the weekend. Nothing important, great.

“What do you want to eat?” He asks, stretching his back after the long drive. Despite the silent treatment, he had talked all the way. It was a one-sided conversation but he didn’t care. If she was trying to annoy him, then he would do the same just doing exactly the opposite of her. “I was thinking about pizza, maybe?”

The loud bang of a door slamming shut is his only answer. She just went into her bedroom without a warning but made sure he had heard it. Yep. They’re back to simple roommates.

Later that night, Dean’s eating pizza on the couch. Alone. He had tried to knock at Y/N’s door, telling her the pizza was delivered but he only met silence once again. So here he is, sitting alone on his couch, watching an old rerun of the Three Stooges movie. Dean doesn’t understand why she’s so cold towards him out of the blue. They had great moments together, learning a bit more about each other so why does all of this disappear in a flick?

As he hears her door opening, Dean uses all his willing power to keep his eyes fixed on the TV. Who knows what wrong he can do without even knowing it? A simple wrong look in her direction and she’s ready to hide in her room again. He has trouble with his breathing as he tries to be as silent as possible, his jaw moving so slowly as he’s munching on his pizza.

Her sock feet are sliding over the wooden floor until she stands between Dean and the TV, blocking his view and forcing him to look at her. Her breath is caught in her throat when Dean’s vibrant green eyes fell on her, watching her warily.

“Here.” She says in a low voice, handing Dean the old tee-shirt he gave her so she can use it as a pajamas during the weekend. “I packed it by accident.” 

Dean’s eyes are flicking between the tee-shirt and her face. He puts the rest of his pizza in his mouth, as a way to remain silent and rubs his hands before swallowing.

“You can keep it.” He says in a soft voice, still afraid he would piss her again. When she looks at him questionably he adds. “Consider it’s a thank you gift. I didn’t even thank you for what you’ve done.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” She shakes her head, dismissive, and starts to leave again.

Dean’s quick to grab her wrist, keeping her with him. “I really meant it, Y/N. And I’m not talking about the lies. I had a lot of fun with you, it’s been a long time actually. So for that, thank you.”

Once again she can see he’s sincere, the way his eyes shine, it’s captivating. People say that you can see the truth in people’s eyes. Maybe the legend is real? Maybe he has never lied to her? 

“Thank you.” She accepts the gift, giving him a tiny smile. A smile he’s happy to give back. “Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Sweetheart.” He whispers, letting her go, reluctantly.

At least they’re back on speaking terms, so it’s a good sign, right?

* * *

The next morning, a delicious smell tickles Y/N’s nostrils. She can recognize this smell anywhere. Without wasting another second, she opens her door and inhales sharply, the sweet scent of waffle waking up her fuzzy brain a bit more.

“You made waffles?” She asks, taking a seat behind the kitchen counter while Dean’s busy with the waffle pan.

“Yep!” He says proudly, popping the ‘p’. He noticed how much she loved waffles during the week-end, eating more than usual. He’s ready to do anything to make her happy. The huge smile she gives him is the best reward.

They eat in a comfortable silence, the tension from the day before has completely vanished.

“I was thinking,” She starts to say, popping a piece of waffle in her mouth at the same time.

“Never a good thing.” Dean mocked, sipping on his coffee.

She gives him a tight-lipped smile as she munches on her waffle. “Seriously, I need to find a new place to live.”

Dean chokes on his coffee, spilling the hot liquid all around him, burning the top of his hand in the process. “Son of a-”

“Are you alright?” Y/N is quick to jump from her seat, at his side in a second, checking if he had hurt himself.

“Yeah.” Dean dismisses, using the hand towel next to him to dry his hands. “What about you? Why do you want to move out?”

“It’s not like I want to move out. It’s just I have to.” She corrects him as she helps him to clear the mess around them.

“But why?” Dean is completely upset with the idea of her leaving him. 

She gives him a sad look. “Think about it for a minute. There’s no way we can still live together after breaking up. We’re supposed to get married but decided to break up and stay living together? It’s stupid.”

Dean’s mouth opens, forming a perfect ‘o’ shape but no sound comes out. He hadn’t thought about that. He needs to find something, anything before she leaves him for good.

“We can think about an excuse.”

“And it would be another lie. You promised, Dean. No more lies after this weekend. It’s alright, don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll find a new place quickly.” She reassures him, taking the soiled towel from his hands and heading for the bathroom to put it in the washing machine.

“I’ll tell her the truth!” He shouts without thinking and she stops dead.

“What?” She turns her face slowly so she can look at him.

“I-if I tell her the truth, there’s no need for you to move out, right?” He shrugs, his brain is burning with all the different images of her leaving.

“I guess.” She agrees, thoughtful.

“Then I’ll tell her. She- she texted me yesterday night.” He thought, remembering that once again they forgot to give Mary her damn passport. “She’s coming in a few days for her stupid passport.”

Y/N comes closer, a strange glint in her eyes, looking at him as if he told her he personally knew Santa Claus.

“You’re really going to tell her the truth?” She asks so softly, still not believing it.

Dean nods, his eyes roaming over her face. She’s so cute when she’s looking at him like that.

“For you, I’ll do anything.” He admits and it’s the honest truth.

“Thank you, Dean! You’re the best!” She throws herself in his arms, truly happy that she doesn’t have to move out, because secretly she likes living here and she was sad thinking that she has to leave Dean.

Dean’s arms hold her tight and he nuzzles his face in her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. This is the exact moment Dean realizes that it’s more than a simple crush. It’s happening so fast, it hurts so hard, it feels so right.

He’s totally and definitely screwed.

* * *

Luck has been on his side. By the middle of the week, Mary called, apologizing that something came up and she can’t come to see him this week. Dean is over the moon after such great news. If his mother is postponing, it means he doesn’t have to break her heart by telling her the truth, yet.

“Dean? I’m home.” Y/N calling him as she enters the apartment after her shift at the coffee shop.

“Hey.” He greets her, ending a business phone call. “How was your day?” 

She lets her body fall heavily on the couch, groaning as she massages her neck.

“As usual.” She says and winces, twisting her neck from left to right.

“What’s wrong?” Dean stands behind the couch, looking over.

“I took inventory today, I think I twisted a nerve in my neck or something.”

“Alright, let me see.” Dean sits next to her on the couch, motioning with his hand for her to turn around. She refuses at first, leaning on the opposite side refusing to let him touch her.

“I’ve been told that I’m quite good with my hands, Sweetheart.” He smiles, manhandling her carefully so she’s back to him. Gently he pushes the hair covering her neck, on the side.

“Is it from one of your numerous conquests?” She asks playfully and Dean smirks.

“Are you jealous?” 

“Pff! No!” She says quickly and she’s happy he’s behind her so he doesn’t see the embarrassment on her face.

The room falls silent as Dean’s fingers massage her tender skin. She has to admit that he is pretty skilled. Her head lowers slowly as she relaxes under his expert fingers. Humming her appreciation from time to time.

“Oh my god, yes right there, Dean.” She moans when he touches a particular painful spot.

Dean licks his lips and tries to remain focused but hearing her say his name in that kind of voice, it does things to him. The next minutes are pure torture for him while she’s having the time of her life. The worst in all of this, is that she doesn’t even realize what she’s doing to him, does she?

“Here you go.” Dean pats her shoulders twice, signifying that they're done.

“What are we eating tonight? Pizza? Chinese? Your homemade burgers maybe?” She asks as she gets comfortable on the couch again. Dean is trying his best to move as little as possible because he can feel he has a boner.

“Um… Your choice, I need to finish replying to a few emails first. Sorry.” He says, picking his laptop from the coffee table and drops it on his lap, hiding his little problem in the process. Sometimes he surprises himself how much of a genius he is.

“Ok, let me take care of it! I chose what’s for dinner. You pick the movie for tonight.” She offers, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

As he works on a few emails, just like he told her, Dean can’t help himself but be glad with how much their relationship has evolved within just a few days. They weren’t as close and lovey-dovey as they were at his parents’ house but they weren’t just regular roommates anymore either. They’re starting to become, dare he say it, friends. Friends are good. Being friends means more contact, more funny moments, and maybe something more. He knows it’s stupid to hope for more but he hasn’t called on of his lady friends since they came back. And for him, it means something.

“The food is coming in thirty minutes. I picked Chinese.” She says falling down next to him.

Dean only hums in agreement as his fingers fly over the keyboard.

“M. Ketch came in, today.” She tells him vaguely.

The clicking on the keyboard stops abruptly at the mention of Ketch. While his eyes are still fixed on the screen in front of him, Dean takes a deep breath and licks his lips. “And?”

She shrugs and frowns slightly. “And nothing.”

“What does that mean?” He turns his head, asking for clarification. Nothing is good but he needs more.

This time she pouts, crossing one leg over the other and sinks a bit more into the couch, crossing her arms in the process.

“Well, he came and ordered his usual drink. Then left. So as I said: nothing.”

Dean nods, thoughtfully before pushing his laptop on the side and resting his forearms on his knees as he leans forwards.

“Well, something is clearly bothering you, Sweetheart. So what is it?”

Her eyes roll in her head so hard that Dean thinks they might stay stuck.

“It’s the nothing that is bothering me.” She admits, refusing to look at him.

“I’m sorry but I told you that Ketch isn’t a good man. He’s-”

“It’s not about him. It’s about me, Dean!” She explains, finally telling him what is on her mind.

“Usually I’m excited and happy when I see him. I don’t care if he’s flirting with me or not, I’m still a melting mess when he leaves, you know?” She explains, missing the angry roll of his eyes. “But today...there was nothing. I smiled because that’s my job and I served him like I do with any customer. There was just nothing.”

Oh… Oh! Dean’s trying his hardest to show no emotion at all. Finally, dear God! Finally, she has realized how much of a dick Ketch is! At least, Dean doesn’t have to worry about her being with this bastard anymore.

“It means he wasn’t the right one. That’s it. Nothing to worry about.” It’s so easy to find a line so cliché but it works its magic every time.

“Yeah, well I wonder when the right one will come.” She retorts back, apparently it’s not the first time she’s hearing it. 

“Sometimes they’re right in front of your eyes and you don’t even know,” Dean adds, chancing a glance at her, realizing that the sentence fits him perfectly.

She chuckles and cocks her head. “Do you have more easy lines like these?”

Dean chuckles as well and leans on the couch again, one arm resting over the top of the couch.

“I’ve got plenty of them. I can recite all of them while we eat the dessert. I got a B&J pot in the freezer. Pecan nuts and vanilla.” He offers, smirking while wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

She laughs heartily and leans on him, her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

“Thanks, Dean. You’re really the best.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He murmurs before he presses a kiss to the crown of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betated by the lovely Rosaline <3
> 
> As always, feel free to share your thoughts with me. I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it <3

It has been a few weeks since the weird weekend at the Winchesters. Things are going pretty well. Dean and Y/N’s relationship is blooming into a wonderful friendship. They’re spending more time together as before. Instead of the regular roommates having the apartment as their only common connection, they’re turning into friends who are living together. They still respect each other's privacy, of course, but they are also spending most of their free time together, watching TV, playing cards, cooking and washing the plates, anything really. And most importantly, they trust each other again. Y/N has realized that except for the fake dating thing, Dean is not a liar. Of course, he lies from time to time, like any other person, Y/N herself included, but besides that, Dean is a normal human being. He’s funny, smart, endearing, a wonderful cook. In a few words, he’s a great guy. He has his bad moment, trapping himself in a little lie that just became bigger and bigger, yes. But anyone can have a second chance. He made a mistake, and once again, who didn’t? It would be totally hypocritical for Y/N to not give him a second chance.

When lunchtime rolled around Y/N was buzzing with energy. She has been waiting for this moment the whole morning. When she left for work this morning, Dean had handed her a lunch bag, as he’s used to for a few days. She doesn’t know what is inside the bag, but she knows one thing for sure: it’s going to be delicious.

Impatient fingers open the bag in a hurry, revealing a plastic box and some delicious pasta with tomato and basil sauce. It’s going to be yummy for sure. She’s so spoiled recently and she is not even trying to deny it. She stands in front of the microwave, her eyes never leaving the bowl as her meal is eating up as she licks her lips unknowingly in anticipation, Charlie comes in, announcing to Y/N that Ketch is here and wants to be served by her.

“But…” Y/N pouts and looks at her lunch longingly.

“Don’t give me that look.” Charlie defends herself, her hands held up in front of her. “It’s, and I quote ‘not the same taste when it’s Y/N.’” Charlie said in a disgusted voice, her fingers miming the quote marks.

She sighs and walks towards the main shop room, pointing a finger at Charlie and giving her a deadly glare. “Don’t touch!”

Charlie giggles as Y/N musters her best job smile.

“Hi, Mr. Ketch. As usual?” She asks, not wasting a second, as soon as the order is ready she’s going back and finally can taste the delicious meal. “You know it’s just water and a teabag, right? There’s no difference if it’s Charlie or me.”

“I beg to differ, Love.” Ketch counters back, leaning over the counter and the nickname makes her cringe slightly. She’s starting to hate it for an unknown reason, it’s not the ‘princess’ level but it’s not far.

Y/N forces a smile as she hands him his to-go paper cup and takes the change. Ketch gives her a short nod and turns around, ready to leave the coffee shop when the bell over the main door dings, announcing a new customer.

“Dean? What are you doing here?” Y/N asks, genuinely surprised.

Dean’s eyes automatically fall over Ketch’s form, irritation visible in both of the men’s eyes but a smile stretches Dean’s lips as he finally looks at Y/N.

“Rachel wants to talk with me about the shop. Apparently, it can't be discussed over the phone.” Dean explains, and Y/N realizes she always forgets that Dean is the owner. “Can you inform her I’m here?”

“I’m already on my way!” Y/N says playfully, leaving from her spot behind the counter and heading behind.

“Thank you, Sweetheart.” Dean watches her silhouette disappearing behind, a fond smile on his lips.

“So you and Y/N know each other?” Ketch asks from his side, Dean’s pleased attitude vanishing as soon as he hears Ketch’s voice.

“We’re...friends,” Dean replies, hesitating for a split second about which word is the best to describe their relationship. 

“Friends, huh?” Ketch smirks as he hasn’t missed the hesitation in Dean’s voice.

“Is ‘friends’ is a new way to say ‘banged’ for you stupid Americans?” He asks before sipping on his hot tea.

“Show her some respect, you bastard.” Dean snarls, his hands curling into fists, realizing too late that showing Ketch how sensible Y/N’s topic is for him, is a big mistake.

“Oh?” Ketch exclaims, his right eyebrow raising at the unexpected discovery. “You hadn’t banged her yet. How is that even possible? What’s the matter, Winchester? Are you friendzoned?” Ketch is literally gloating.

“Fuck off, Ketch.” Dean barks, praying for Y/N and Rachel coming back soon before he does or says something he would regret.

The room is silent for a little while, Ketch analyzing Dean’s every move. The way he seems on edge, furious, exasperated, nervous. The light bubble in Ketch’s head switches on after a few seconds.

“You care.” Dean closes his eyes slowly when he hears Ketch voicing how he feels. Now that his rival knows one of Dean’s weaknesses, who knows what he’s going to do?

Arthur Ketch has always been Dean’s rival. First it has started on the job’s fields, being both businessmen, it has always been about who’s going to win the big jackpot first. Then, it has concerned women too. A stupid and childish competition between the two, determining who will the biggest seducer, piling incredible numbers of woman years after years. The only difference between them was that every single woman Dean had spent time with, he treated them with respect. He had never let them hope for nothing, being clear since the beginning that it was for just one night, no feelings involved only pure, great sex. While Ketch seduced them, promising the moon and a wonderful life with him before simply ditching them as soon as the condom was thrown in the trash.

The bell over the door dings again as a new customer enters the coffee shop. An old lady, pushing her walker as she passes between the two men. Despite the interruption, they are holding each other’s gaze. It’s a staring match, the first one to break eye contact is the looser. 

Once the lovely lady reaches the counter, Ketch comes closer to Dean, never breaking eye contact.

“I wonder who’s going to win her first,” Ketch says quietly so only Dean could hear him.

“She’s not a prize. She’s a human being.” Dean hisses between clenched teeth. His jaws are clenching so hard it might break under the pressure.

“Oh but she is. She had just become the golden ticket, Winchester. And I’m going to win it right under your nose.” Ketch promises him, an evil aura coming out from him.

Before Dean can reply back, Y/N and Rachel come in, calling his name. He tries to ignore it at first, his murdering glare still fixed on Ketch, but after hearing his name three times already, Dean has no other choice and looks away. Ketch’s short scoff isn’t unnoticed and Dean can only bite his inner cheek to prevent any remark.

“Are you alright?” Y/N feels the need to ask when she notices how tense Dean is.

Forcing a smile he assures her he’s good before motioning for Rachel to lead the way. Y/N stays for a second, watching the spot where Dean disappeared, thinking that something was not right. She shakes her head and smiles genuinely when she notices the old lady at the counter.

“Mrs. Andrews, it’s been a while! How are you?” She asks cheerfully as she takes place behind the counter once again, ready to work on her order.

As they start to chat about Mrs. Andrews grand-children, Y/N notices Ketch is still here. He seems bored as he rolls his eyes to whatever Mrs. Andrews is saying.

“You need something else, Mr. Ketch?” Y/N asks, praying that the answer is no and he would get the hint it’s time for him to leave.

“Actually,” Ketch smiles widely and comes closer, pushing Mrs. Andrews away slightly so he can stand in front of Y/N.

“I finally have some free time in my busy schedule. I think it’s time for us to have this date I promised you.” His smug look wavering an inch as the lack of reaction from Y/N. She’s been eating from his palm since the first day they met. Why isn’t she happy now that he’s asking her out?

Y/N glances at Mrs. Andrews, not being sure of what to say and asking silently for some help from the lovely lady.

“No is not an answer, Love,” Ketch adds shortly.

“I’ll...think about it, Mr. Ketch.” She replies quietly, thinking it’s the best way to handle the situation. If she doesn’t say no there’s no need for a conflict.

“Perfect.” Ketch’s index finger hits the counter twice, before he pulls out a business card from his inner pocket and puts it on the counter, two fingers sliding it towards Y/N.

“This is my business card.” He announces. “With my personal phone number on the back.” He adds in a lower voice, winking at her in the process.

Mrs. Andrews and Y/N share another awkward glance before she takes the card and puts it in the front pocket of her apron.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long, Love.” He says as he leaves the shop. Mrs. Andrews and Y/N sighing from exasperation once the door closes behind him.

“You know, Dear, when I was your age, we called that kind of man a douchebag.” Y/N eyes are wide open, she wasn’t expecting such a word coming from the lovely Mrs. Andrews’s mouth, then she chuckles, because she has to admit she’s right.

* * *

Back at the apartment, later that night, Dean’s head pops out from the kitchen as soon as he hears the door opening, he’s been worried when he didn’t see Y/N again after his meeting with Rachel was over. Charlie could only tell him that she needed to leave early today. After some investigation, he learned that Y/N had asked Rachel for leaving early in the morning, which means it was premeditated, which means it wasn’t because of Ketch. At least that’s what Dean hoped.

Instead of seeing her cute face, Dean’s eyes met with a huge carton box. Dean’s feet quickly brought him near the door so he could help her.

“What is it?” He asks as he holds the box for her, the weight lighter than what he expected.

“Some big teddy for Harry.” She says, closing the door behind her and motioning Dean to leave the box near the couch.

Right Harry, her newborn nephew. Dean remembers she has told him about her sister giving birth to a boy a few days ago.

“I wasn’t thinking it would be that big.” She says, coming out from the kitchen with a knife, ready to open the box.

“Of course you picked a dog.” Dean shakes his head, hands on his hips as he watches her having a hard time getting the fluffy dog out from the box.

“I love dogs.” She shrugs, not seeing what is the big deal. “Speaking of which, when are we having a dog?”

“We’re not having a dog, Sweetheart.” Dean sighs, repeating the same sentence again and again.

“A cat then?” She tries.

“I’m allergic.” Dean counters back.

“There’s cats without fur.” She offers.

“Yeah, and they’re creepy. So no thanks.” He ends the argument, shouting a little victory sound as the stuffed dog is finally out of its box. It’s really huge, what was she thinking by buying this?

They fall silent as she inspects the toy, making sure everything is perfect before she’s going to give it to her nephew. Dean counts until ten in his head before asking what he’s dying to ask since he left Y/N with Ketch.

“So? How was your day? Something interesting happened?” Smooth Dean, he didn’t even pronounce the bastard’s name.

“Besides the fact that Charlie ate MY lunch, no nothing happened.” She pouts thinking about some delicious pasta she couldn’t even taste. She bets they tasted like heaven.

Good. She doesn’t speak about Ketch so it means he didn’t do something. Dean tries to reassure himself while she brings the stuffed dog into her room. 

“Oh and Mr. Ketch asked me out.” She remembers as she disappears into her room.

Dean’s heart stops, his eyes wide open at the news. She’s not jumping everywhere in the apartment like a teenage girl, so it must be a good sign, right? No need to be scared of him. Right?

“And?” Dean’s trying to control his voice the best he can, not letting her hear the worry in it. Play it cool, Dean. Play it cool.

“Mrs. Andrews and I had a great laughing session once he left.” She laughs, emerging from her room. “He gave me his number but…” She starts to say, and Dean nods in understanding, praying for her to tell him more. 

Wait. He’s talking with her about her love life, as if it was natural. Was Ketch right? Is he friendzoned? He’s never been in the friendzone before. Is it possible to exit from such a zone? Dean shakes his head firmly, trying to focus on what Y/N is saying.

“-never seen a guy like that! I don’t know why I was attracted to him before. I mean yes he’s good looking, handsome even. He’s smart and his British accent sounds really nice but-” She keeps on babbling, Dean parroting the last word, he likes how ‘but’ sounds.

But he’s not you. She wants to add but keep to herself. She tries to keep a straight face while internally she’s stunned by her own admission. For weeks she’s been wondering what has changed in Mr. Ketch that she’s not fawning over him anymore. Now she realizes that it’s not Ketch who has changed, it’s her. She’s falling in love with Dean. Well, shit!

“He’s missing something.” She concludes because she knows she needs to end her explanation.

They both fall silent again as they’re plunged deep down in their own thoughts. Now that the Ketch case is settled, they need to handle another problem: their feelings. As grown up people, it shouldn’t be hard to talk about it. One thinks he’s in the friendzone and wants to get out, the other thinks she should tell him how she feels. She was the one who wanted to stay friends at first, maybe he’s feeling the same? Yeah, confessing your feelings isn’t as hard as when they were teenagers. They’ve been hurt before, they know how it feels to have a broken heart.

They should handle this like the two mature adults they are.

“So, pizza?” Dean offers, avoiding to look at her.

“I’m starving!” Y/N accepts, grateful for the change of topic.

* * *

Mary is sitting on the couch, waiting for Dean to bring her a cup of coffee.

“Here, before we forget once again.” Dean hands her the passport she’s quick to put in the safety of her purse bag. This little papery thing has been a real trouble, more than what she already knows.

They chitchat for a bit, and it doesn’t take Mary too long to sense that Dean’s nervous about something. She knows him better than he thinks. The way he’s avoiding her sight while speaking, how many times he’s licking his lips, the way he rubs his hands together between his knees. Mary knows all the signs: her oldest son has something to tell her but he doesn’t know where to start.

Sipping on her cup, she takes her time to put the cup on the coffee table, shifting in her seat a bit to be more comfortable. Then she crosses one leg over the other and rests her intertwined hands on her knee.

“What is it, Dean?” She asks softly, giving him some way to start.

Dean looks at her like a deer in headlights, opens and closes his mouth a few times as he’s trying to find the right words.

“You want to tell me something, right? What is it about? Work? Y/N?” She offers different topics, hoping that it will help to move on the conversation. When she pronounces Y/N’s name, the way Dean’s face twitched is her biggest clue.

“Are you having second thoughts? You think you proposed too early?”

“About that,” Dean finally finds back his voice. It’s hard to speak, he can already imagine how angry and disappointed his mother will be. Whatever the punishment his mother will choose after knowing the truth, Dean only hopes that she’ll still love him. He can’t bear the idea of his mom not loving him and trusting him anymore.

“I’ve known your father for a very long time.” She starts to recount, a fond smile on her lips.

“He waited very long before proposing, you know? When he finally asked, I didn’t even think about it, I just said yes. Because where is the need to think about it when the one you love the most, your best friend, is asking you to spend the rest of your life with him?”

Dean listens carefully, drinking every word coming out from her mouth. She had him at the word ‘friends’.

“A few days before the wedding, I panicked.” She admits, telling her son for the first time. She smiles amusingly at the stunned face he’s having.

“What we had before was great. I was scared that by marrying him we would lose something. Something dearly important in our friendship. I thought ‘If I marry him, he would be my husband, not my best friend anymore.’ I know it’s stupid but I thought we would become different persons. So I asked him to cancel the wedding.”

“You never told us that.” Dean asks in a whisper, totally captivated by what his mother is admitting. “What did dad say?”

“John said something that only John Winchester can say.” She smiles fondly. “He said that for the rest of the world we would be viewed as husband and wife. That for the rest of the world, I would be Mary Winchester, mother of his children but he also reminded me that I wasn’t going to marry the rest of the world. I was going to marry him and that in his eyes no matter what, I would remain his best friend.”

Dean had a hard time to imagine his father being so soft and telling such moving words. He knew his dad loved his mother with all his heart, but still…

“Do you think it’s the same for Y/N and me? I mean, do you think she can only see me as her friend and nothing more?” He really needs to know. He doesn’t know what to do anymore and he’s greedy for any kind of help.

“I can’t tell you for sure, Sweetie.” She smiles sadly at him. “Each couple is different.” She stands up and comes closer, her hand stroking Dean’s hair in a way only a mother can.

“But I know one thing. You love her with all your heart, I can see it in your eyes. Does she love you as much as you do? I can’t tell you. She’s the only one who can answer this question.”

Dean closes his eyes, relishing in his mother’s touch and presses his face against her stomach.

“I do mom. God, I love her so much, it hurts.” Dean chokes on his words, fighting the tears as a relief feeling envelops him. It feels so good to finally voice his feelings for real.

“Then tell her only this. I’m sure she’ll say them back to you.”

* * *

Before going back to her house, Mary wanted to check on Y/N. Her son looked better once she had left and Mary was sure whatever trouble the little couple, they would overcome it. As her future mother-in-law, it was Mary’s duty to make sure that Y/N was at peace as well.

That’s why she’s standing in the middle of the coffee shop Y/N is working at and she spotted the young woman right away.

“Hello Y/N! It’s good to see you.” Mary greets her cheerfully as she walks towards the counter.

Y/N is surprised to see Mary here at first, she vaguely remembers Dean telling her his mother was coming today. Oh shit! Mary is coming after her talk with Dean, isn’t she? Did he tell her the truth? He promised Y/N he would tell her so it means only one thing, Mary is here to yell at her, maybe even slap her in the face, who knows?

“Judging by your face, I think you’re not really happy to see me.” Mary laughs softly, cocking her head on the side and looking at her knowingly. 

“It’s just…” Y/N trails off, wringing her hands nervously, looking everywhere but Mary. “I’m not sure I’m the person you want to see right now.”

“Don’t worry, Dean told me. I understand, Y/N.” Mary doesn’t torture the poor girl any longer and tells her she knows about their little problem.

“Y-you do?” Y/N is more than surprised. She knows that Mary is a very kind person and Dean can’t shut up how great she is but to be so understanding and forgiving, she’s really a wonderful person.

Mary nods. 

“Dean told me everything. That poor boy was a bundle of nerves.” She chuckles, still picturing Dean in his living room.

“A-and? You’re not mad at us? At me?” 

This time it’s Mary’s turn to look at Y/N funnily. “Why would I? I mean this kind of thing happens all the time. It’s natural. What matters the most is that in the end, you love him, right?”

Her eyes widen and she can feel all the blood rushing into her face.

“Oh my God, is it so obvious?” She asks, hiding her face in her palms.

“Well yes.” This time Mary doesn’t hold back her laughter, their relationship is still so young, watching them is really refreshing.

However, something catches Mary’s attention as she looks at Y/N. 

“Oh, Sweetie.” She sighs as she grabs Y/N’s left hand, inspecting it.

“He hasn’t given you the ring, yet?” She sermons, shaking her head in disappointment.

“No wonder you’re having second thoughts about his feelings for you.”

“Wh-what?” This time Y/N can feel all the blood leaving her face.

What is she talking about? Why does Mary still think she would have an engagement ring? She said she talked with Dean earlier, so she might know. Or else…

“Mary. What did you talk with Dean about?” She asks seriously, feeling the rage from a hypothetical betrayal burning into her veins. “Please, tell me everything.”

* * *

Dean is nervously walking back and forth in the middle of the living room. He was so stunned after his conversation with his mother that he realized he had forgotten to tell her the truth about him and Y/N. When the conversation took a turn about friendship and feelings, he completely forgot about the rest. Now he has to tell Y/N about it. She will be angry for sure, he’s starting to know her and how her head works. But he knows how important honesty is to her, so if he tells her everything, maybe she’ll be understanding? And if he’s lucky, once she has forgiven him he could confess his feelings for her?

Dean stops dead in his tracks when he hears the door opening. His heart beating hard in his ribcage, he can feel his palms beginning to sweat as he rehearses the way he’s going to tell her the news.

However, he’s at a loss for words when he sees Y/N and Charlie enter. He doesn’t know why yet, but the way the girls are looking at him, he knows he’s in deep trouble.

“H-hi Charlie. I didn’t know you were coming.” Dean greets, his eyes flickering between Charlie and Y/N.

“Um, I don’t want to sound indelicate but there’s something I would talk with Y/N-” He says, unsure when the girls kept looking at him as if he had rolled over their puppy.

“Oh really? You have something to say?” Y/N asks, the tone of her voice is furious, and the glare Charlie is sending towards him is really nothing to take easy.

“Y-yeah. I told you my mom was coming and-”

“Oh, don’t bother with it! I know everything, Dean! And so does Charlie!” Y/N yells at him, throwing her arms in the air as she runs into her room, slamming the door behind her.

“Wha-wait!” He tries to knock on her door but she doesn’t reply so he tries to turn the doorknob and realizes she has locked herself into her room.

“What the hell Charlie? What’s going on?” Dean asks the only person available at the moment.

Charlie crosses her arms over her chest and gives him another deadly glare. 

“Your mother came into the coffee shop today.” She tells him and the few words are enough for Dean to understand what happened.

Oh no. No, no, no. Everything was so perfect. How can it be ruined in just a few seconds? He was going to tell her.

“This is not what you think-” He starts to defend himself but Charlie interrupts him.

“You know who starts their sentences like that? Cheaters and liars. So tell me Dean, which one are you the most? Maybe you’re both?” 

There’s no reason for him to try to change Charlie’s mind. At the moment, the only person who matters the most is Y/N. Speaking of the devil, she emerges from her room, her head held high, her face blank of any emotion.

“Y/N, please. Listen to me. I was going to tell you, I swear.” He apologizes but stops when he sees the bag in her hands.

“What is that for? What are you doing with that?” He can feel his breath becoming short, his heartbeat fastening strong and hard.

“I don’t want to listen to your lies anymore.” Her voice is as cold as ice.

“I took care of the problem. I told your mother we broke up. See? You’re making me lie again but I swear, it was the last time.” She announced, walking towards the front door.

“No, wait!” Where are you going? Let’s talk about this. Please! I’m begging you.” Dean’s can control his voice anymore. He’s desperate, he tries to hold her by the shoulder but she brushes him away violently.

“I told you. When a couple is breaking up, one of them has to leave. Goodbye, Dean.”

As the door slams closed violently, Dean is speechless, his eyes fixed on the spot Y/N and Charlie were a second before. He can’t feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he falls on his knees. 

As his world is shattering around him, Dean realizes that what sounded like one little, innocent, lie at first, became the biggest mistake of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Rosaline, my beta, who's doing a wonderful job and sharing her greatest ideas with me. Much love <3
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you're enjoying this! <3  
> Just one chapter left after this one so get ready!!

Three days. That’s the maximum, Dean could wait without having news from Y/N. The first day he thought she was still angry with him so he let her the time to cool off. The second day, he stayed at home, waiting for her to come home. She never came. On the third day he prayed for having at least one phone call. The phone was horribly silent the whole day.

So on the fourth day, Dean thinks that he has to be the one to make the first step. She doesn’t know his side of the story, he wants to tell her how his conversation with his mother went, and to tell her he didn’t lie to her, if only she had listened to him that night, she would know the truth. Dean had learned the hard way how telling the truth is important.

The bell over the door dings, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Y/N’s big smile falls as she realizes that it’s Dean. Their eyes meet but they’re both conveying different feelings. Green tired eyes are wary while Y/E/C’s eyes are sending knives. Without a word, Y/N turns around and heads for the back room, telling Charlie that she’s taking a break, giving Dean no room to utter a single word. Defeated, Dean lowers his head and walks into a corner waiting for Charlie to come. While he waits for the redhead to come up, Dean tries to rationalize. At least Y/N seems healthy, and as much as he had hoped for her being a big mess as much as him, he is relieved that she looks fine. Charlie enters into the main room, finishing to tie her apron behind her back, she shoots him a glare.

“What do you want?” Charlie asks him coldly, one hand pressed against the counter, supporting her body.

“I just want to talk with Y/N for a minute,” Dean says as he comes closer and stops a few feet from the counter.

Charlie huffs and shows him her back, opting to serve Dean a black coffee instead. “Sorry, we’re out of Y/Ns at the moment.”

“This is stupid,” Dean says angrily, his gaze focused on the door leading to the next room, where he knows Y/N is hiding, “Once I’ll have talked with her, she’ll understand.” He adds, his feet already leading him next to the door.

“She doesn’t want to speak with you!” Charlie exclaims, standing between Dean and the closed door, her arms outstretched preventing him from going anywhere. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough already? What kind of lie are you going to tell her, now?” 

“I never lied to her!” Dean’s quick to reply back, but Charlie is still on the defensive and simply laughs at his words.

“I was going to tell her that night when you two came to the apartment. I swear. I don’t want to hurt her, Charlie. I love her.” Dean’s looking right into Charlie’s eyes, hoping that she could see the honesty written all over his face but the redhead doesn’t show any sign of empathy. For the first time in his life, Dean admits his feelings for someone and no one seems to believe him.

In front of such a lack of help from Charlie, Dean lowers his head and sighs deeply. “I don’t care, I’ll do whatever it takes for her until she’s listened to me.”

“What are you going to do?” Charlie’s quick to ask Dean when she sees him walking towards the exit.

With his hand on the doorknob, Dean doesn’t turn around to look at her but still answers her question. “I don’t know yet, but as I said, I’ll do anything.” With that said, Dean leaves the coffee shop.

Once she’s sure he’s not coming back, Charlie heads for the break room. Y/N is sitting in a corner, her arms crossed over her chest and her face hard.

“He’s so stubborn! Why can’t he leave me alone?” 

Charlie shakes her head and sighs, coming closer to her friend with a wary step, she knows that Y/N is not going to like what she has to say.

“Why don’t you let him explain?” 

Y/N rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms, letting them fall at her sides. “Really? To hear another lie? No thanks!”

“I don’t know,” Charlie shrugs and takes a seat next to Y/N. “He says that he wanted to tell you what happened. Maybe he’s honest?”

The fact that Charlie is falling for Dean’s trap makes Y/N angrier. She doesn’t know why she’s reacting so violently but she can’t help herself to calm down.

“Don’t let him fool you too, Charlie! I can’t trust him. I don’t know what he’s planning but I won’t fall for it.” Y/N snaps before adding more softly “Not again.” These last words are more for herself but Charlie hears them anyway, picking her attention.

“Not again?” She parrots her friend’s words. The lack of answer from Y/N and the fact that she’s avoiding her eyes are the last clues for Charlie to put two and two together. “Oh!”

“What?” Y/N asks right away, not liking her friend’s tone.

“You like him!” It is easy for Charlie to understand what is going on between the two. Y/N told her about fake dating and how their relationship evolved after the weekend spent at the Winchesters’ house. Now, it’s obvious why Y/N is overreacting (Charlie didn’t understand at first but as Y/N’s friends, she has to show her her support, no matter what.)

“What? No! I liked him as a friend but he deceived me, that’s all. We don’t have time to waste talking about him, he’s not important. Let’s get back to work.” Y/N replies hastily, eager to change the subject as fast as possible.

Charlie doesn’t say anything and just watches her friends leaving the break room without looking back, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. “Who’s the liar, now?” Charlie whispers before following her friend into the main shop.

* * *

The only thing Dean could come up with as a way to show Y/N how determined he is, is by coming every day at the coffee shop. The days would go by and look the same; Dean would enter the coffee shop, Y/N would ignore him perfectly. Slowly a routine would set up, Dean enters and takes a spot in a corner of the little shop, ordering his drinks to Garth or Charlie, Y/N doing her best to ignore him every single time. As a businessman, Dean can work anywhere as long as there is a decent wifi connection and a place where he can plug his laptop.

“Here you go, Boss.” Garth chirps as he puts the hot black coffee next to Dean’s laptop. “If I didn’t know you, I would have called the cops already, you know?” He jokes, in hopes of getting more words than just the quiet ‘thanks’ he gets every day.

“Huh?” At least, Garth’s joke picked Dean’s attention.

Garth chuckles before leaning closer, his forearms pressed against the top of the table, supporting his body. “The way you keep on coming every day, spending the whole day here in hopes of speaking with Y/N. If Charlie didn’t tell me what’s going on, I would have called the cops on you already.”

Dean sighs and leans back in his chair, both of his fingers massaging his temples. “Now all of my employees know how stupid I am. This is just great.” 

Without being invited, Garth takes the seat opposite Dean, making himself at ease to share a few words with his boss. “You’re not stupid Deano.” Before working for Dean at the coffee shop, Garth has been Dean’s friend. They knew each other for a long time and Dean had been the only one offering a helping hand to Garth when he needed him the most and for that, Garth will always be thankful. 

“You messed up. Pretty big, according to Charlie.” Garth starts to tell, making Dean feel even worse than he is already. “But as long as you’re both alive, there’s always a chance to make things right between you two.”

“Thanks Garth...that’s pretty encouraging.” Dean laughs humorlessly, Garth’s attempt cheering him up, totally failing. The phone behind the counter rings, making Dean look in its direction and forcing him to take a look at the one picking it up, Y/N. 

“I don’t know what else I can do, Garth.” Dean admits in a whisper, his eyes glued to Y/N’s back as she speaks over the phone.

“Give her some time.” Garth gives him advice.

“It’s been a week already. How long does it take?” Dean groans. He doesn’t know how long it will last, he’s ready to wait as long as it needs but at least he hopes he would have seen a few improvements already.

Little does Dean know that when he’s concentrating on his job and oblivious to the rest of the world, Y/N is looking at him. Charlie’s words from earlier this week are still resonating in her mind. She does like him. A lot. And more than a simple friend. Y/N had admitted her feelings for Dean before everything fell apart, and that’s why it hurts so much now. Before anything between them even starts, Dean ruined everything. She thought she could trust him but when he didn’t fulfill his promise to tell Mary the truth, Y/N knew it wasn’t meant to be. How can you trust a liar? A relationship is built on honesty, so if they can’t even start with that, there’s nothing to start at all. Maybe she’s overreacting? Maybe she can let him explain? Y/N shakes her head, trying to forget that stupid thought. She gave Dean many chances before that, and he ruined them every single time. And what good will it do even if she listens to him and forgives him? They’ll be back as friends and then? It’s just a simple crush, it has to be. She lets her mind wrap around a wonderful fake weekend and now Y/N doesn’t even know what she can do or expect anymore. Everything is so complicated she is having a hard time following her own thoughts.

“How long does it take to prepare a cup of coffee?” A woman's voice breaks her trail of thoughts, the customer visibly getting impatient.

“I’m sorry.” Y/N excuses herself profusely, getting the order ready as fast as possible. This story is getting too big and messing with her life to a level so important that Y/N knows she has to do something to stop it. She needs to take action from now. Tonight, she’ll speak with Charlie and will ask her for some advice.

* * *

There’s nothing a dozen beers and a huge pot of ice cream can’t resolve. Desperate times ask for desperate measures.

“I knew it. Something happened between you and you’re in love with him.” Charlie proudly says before engulfing a spoonful of ice cream. Swallowing the sweet, she takes out the spoon from her mouth and points it at Y/N’s face, the latter rolling her eyes at her friend’s attitude.

“Nothing happened at all, Charlie.” Y/N tells her for the third time already before continuing. “And saying that I love him is maybe a bit exaggerated. I think it’s a crush, I let myself believe some fantasy and now I need to change my mind.” She explains, leading Charlie on the main subject. 

“Does he know you love him?” Charlie asks, totally ignoring Y/N’s previous statement.

“Are you even listening to me?” Y/N sighs, feeling more tired as the seconds go by.

“I am.” Charlie assures her. “Let’s restart from the beginning. You and Dean pretended to his family that you’re a couple. You spent the best weekend of your life with him and his family and without knowing it you fell in love with him. Now you’re scared of it for whatever reason it is and you’re trying to find a way to run away.” Charlie resumes, a serious glint in her eyes.

At first, Y/N is speechless. She never suspected her cheerful and carefree friend to be so serious. However, when Charlie mentioned that Y/N might be scared of a relationship with Dean, she has to react. And as always, she’s being defensive.

“I’m not running away. He lied to me, he’s the one responsible for this mess!” Y/N argues, reminding Charlie where the real problem is.

“Technically he hadn’t lied to you yet. You still need to hear his side of the story. According to him he was going to tell you how his talk with his mom went and why he hadn’t told her the truth about you two.” It’s Charlie’s turn to remind Y/N of a few facts, to which ones Y/N simply huffs.

“I already know what he’s going to say. He didn’t want to break his mother's heart by telling her the truth or something like that and I get it ok? But it doesn’t mean he has to break mine instead!”

“Ah-ah!” Charlie’s fingers snap as soon as the words left Y/N’s lips. “See? You’re scared of a broken heart.” The proud smile of her face slowly fades as she notices how tensed Y/N is.

“You’re overthinking it, Charlie,” Y/N warns in a quiet voice, her face hard. “There’s nothing to be scared of because there’s nothing at all. I just need to move on and change my mind.” She stands up and motions Charlie to move from the couch. “I should have known talking about it with you wouldn’t help me.”

“Hey, hey. Stop for a minute would you?” Charlie says, standing up as well and moving to give Y/N room to get the couch ready for her to sleep. Seeing that her friend is not listening anymore, Charlie stops her movements by grabbing her forearm. “Y/N, honey, listen to me.”

“I’m fine!” Y/N pushes her away, more violently than what she intended to, the movement surprising both of them. “Charlie, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to-”

“Save it.” Charlie lifts her hand, stopping Y/N’s excuses. “I don’t know why you’re so scared but let me tell you one thing: running away and pushing your friends who want to help you won’t do any good,” Charlie says coldly. The redhead is hurt by her friend’s gesture but she kind of understands her. Being a friend means that sometimes you have to tell them the truth, something that can hurt them even if it’s for their own wellbeing.

Both women fell silent and after a beat, Charlie decides to call it a night. Slowly she walks towards her bedroom, leaving Y/N for the night.

“You want to move on? Then start with not sleeping in his shirt every freaking night.” Charlie gives her one last advice before disappearing into her bedroom.

Y/N stands in the middle of the living room, her pillow between her hands as she stares at Charlie’s closed door. The last sentence is cutting her deep in the heart. She knows that Charlie is right but the simple thought of letting go of that piece of clothes feels like she’s reaping her heart from her chest. That plain tee-shirt is the last and only thing that connects her and Dean to their fake relationship. If Y/N really wants to move on, then why is it so hard to let that tee-shirt go? 

That night, Y/N didn’t sleep. She spent most of the night thinking about what to do. She has to move on, no matter what. There’s nothing to expect from Dean anymore. It’s not like he was in love with her to start with. He’s a womanizer, he’s used to charming any woman that crosses his path, sleep with her then leave them the next morning. And he’s a liar on top of it. No really, the faster she moves on, the better it will be. That night, Y/N finally knew what she had to do to start to move on.

* * *

The next day, Dean is nowhere to be seen. For the first time since Y/N left their apartment, Dean doesn’t come into the coffee shop. Y/N should feel relieved, happy even, to have at least one day far from him but it’s completely the opposite. Why does he have to not show up the day Y/N had chosen to do something? It feels like Dean knew what she was going to do and did anything in his power to ruin her plans once again. Or maybe it’s a sign? Maybe she should think about it more and wait before going on with her plan? 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favorite barista?” Arthur Ketch exclaims as soon as he had reached the counter.

Well, she was thinking about signs, after all.

“Good morning, M. Ketch. The usual?” Y/N forces her smile, trying to be as nice as possible. She needs to be in his good grace to keep on with the next part of her plan. Maybe the second part will hurt her much more than giving Dean’s tee-shirt back but she has to do it. When you want to forget someone, the best thing you can do is seeing someone else. Y/N just hopes that Ketch is still interested in her. She doesn’t really want to go out with Ketch but the man seems nice enough, she can give him a chance.

While preparing Ketch’s tea, Y/N doesn’t waste her time to speak about what she really has in mind. “I was wondering if you were still up to spend some time with me. There’s this new restaurant I’ve heard about and I thought it would be nice to try it out.”

At first, Ketch is speechless. He was ready to work on Y/N harder as she seemed to play the hard one to get. Ketch isn’t used to working for any woman, but this one, he knows there is much more with her than just a fun night. If he can put his hands on her, Ketch will finally have the upper hand on Dean Winchester, and that is the sweetest thing in Ketch’s life. So, knowing that he’s finally near his goal, Ketch has a hard time to remain poised and relaxed. The man clears his throat and feigns to think about his busy schedule. He has an image to keep, after all.

“I might have a free slot within the week. How about Friday night? That way you’ll have the whole weekend to recover after our wonderful night.” He winks as he’s already marking the date on his agenda in his phone. 

“I’m working on weekends,” Y/N reminds him and fights with all her might to not roll her eyes at his stupid ego. “But I think I’ll be fine, there will be no need for me to recover.” She adds as she gives him his drink.

“We’ll see, Love. We’ll see.” Ketch chuckles, leaving the shop without another glance and after leaving Y/N one generous tip.

Ketch couldn’t leave fast enough to Y/N’s taste. As soon as the door closes behind him she groans and hides her face in her hands. When she raises her head again, Y/N falls face to face with Charlie and Garth. Both of them are standing in a corner of the room, their arms crossed and giving her the look. After a beat of complete silence, Charlie simply shakes her head and throws her arms before leaving the main room while Garth stands there, watching Y/N sadly.

“I know what I’m doing, ok?” Y/N defends herself, her tone a bit aggressive.

“Just...take care would you?” Garth asks her quietly before resuming on his tasks.

* * *

By the end of her shift, Y/N is heading to Dean’s apartment. She really needs to get rid of the tee-shirt, this is the last step before she can totally focus on moving on. If she’s so sure of herself, why is she standing in front of the door without moving? Come on girl, get a grip! You just need to knock, give him that stupid thing and leave. Nothing too hard. Go on, you can do it!

Taking a deep breath, Y/N lifts her hand, reading to knock when the door suddenly opens, revealing a familiar feminine face.

“Y/N?” The young blond woman blinks as she recognizes Y/N.

“Jess…” Y/N blurts in a whisper, her voice a bit stuck in her throat. She wasn’t expecting Sam’s girlfriend being here. Maybe that’s the reason Dean didn’t come to the coffee shop today?

“It’s so nice to see you!” Jess exclaims cheerfully, “I was going to take Snowball for a walk but please, feel free to come in.” She invites and at the mention of the little pet’s name, Y/N finally notices the fluffy puppy waving his tail at Jess’s feet.

“Oh huh...No I just wanted to give Dean something, it can wait. I don’t want to bother you-” Y/N stutters as she tries to leave as fast as possible. This is really bad timing.

“Y/N?” Dean’s surprised tone stops her rambling, and for the first time since she had left their apartment, Dean and Y/N share a look. For a strange reason, she can’t take her eyes out of him, there are so many emotions that are flashing through those two beautiful green eyes, the sight, she now realizes, she has missed so much. Dean’s standing next to Jess, since he had pronounced Y/N’s name he hadn’t moved, as if he’s scared that a wrong movement will scare Y/N.

“Hi, Dean.” 

“Hi.” They both say in sync, their voice bot above a whisper.

Feeling the embarrassment surrounding them, Y/N clears her throat and hands Dean the paper bag she brought. “I just wanted to give you this back.” She explains, avoiding Jess and Dean’s stare. 

“What is it?” Dean asks as he takes a look inside the bag, his former relief seeing Y/N here breaking right away as he realizes what’s inside. Jess watches the whole scene silently, she doesn’t need to see Dean’s face to know that whatever is inside the bag it’s not good. The way his shoulders tense and the horrible silence that surrounds them is enough of a clue.

“Keep it. I don’t want it back.” Dean finally says in a cold tone, pushing the bag into Y/N.

“It’s not mine. I can’t keep it and I don’t want it either.” Y/N replies, refusing to take the bag.

“Jess, would you excuse us a minute, please?” Dean asks his future sister-in-law, his eyes never leaving Y/N’s face, even though the latter is doing her best to not look him in the eyes.

Jess nods and bends to take Snowball into her arms, returning into the living room. Dean comes into the corridor and closes the door behind him for some privacy.

“What does that mean?” Dean asks in a low voice.

“Nothing.” 

“Come on, Y/N.” Dean tries to take her hand but she brushes him off and steps back, her gesture breaking Dean’s heart a bit more. Y/N didn’t miss the hurt in his eyes and felt bad about it.

“Don’t do this, I’m begging you. Come back and let me explain. Please.” Dean tries again to let her listen to him. Maybe she’ll see how much being apart hurts him and finally let him explain.

“I really need to go.” Y/N says, not wanting to give Dean the occasion to lie again.

Dean doesn’t want to let her go, he knows this time she will leave for good and he will have no other chance. Without thinking, Dean lets the paper bag fall at his feet and grabs Y/N’s wrist, making her turn around and look at him. If she’s surprised by his sudden gesture at first, what he says next keeps her frozen in place.

“I love you.” That’s it! She knows. Dean knows it won’t make a difference but at least he feels better telling her. Granted he wanted to admit his feelings for her in a better, more romantic way but life isn’t as simple as it is in the movies. Seeing the life seems to have left her body, Dean feels all his assurance leaving him.

“Please, say something.” He asks, hating himself for telling her such a big thing.

Y/N blinks twice before coming back to her senses. The surprise on her face subsides and leaves room for anger. “I never thought you would go that far.” She says coldly. “I know you’re used to lying but playing with my feelings, that’s another level, even for you.”

“What? No, no!” Dean’s hand lets go of her wrist to cup her face with both of his hands instead.

“I’m not lying. I never lied to you, Y/N.” He doesn’t know what he can do or tell her to make her believe him. Dean knows the truth is very important to her and hopes that by reassuring her that his feelings for her are real it will be enough. There’s also a big chance that she doesn’t feel the same and can’t bear to remain just friends knowing his feelings. Maybe by telling her the truth he had burnt his last chance. “What do you want me to do? You want me to tell my family I lied? I can do that, they’re just behind that door. One word, Y/N. One word from you and I’ll tell them right away.”

“You’ve played that trick already. That’s enough, Dean.” Y/N refuses to give him the last chance he’s so desperately trying to get. “Goodbye, Dean.” She turns on her heels and starts to walk towards the elevator. 

“What are you scared of?” Dean yells at her angrily as she’s waiting for the doors to open.

Y/N simply faces the elevator’s doors, waiting impatiently for the lift to come. His accusations make her see red but it’s better to not answer him. She just needs to wait for that damn elevator to come in and then she’ll be free to go.

“I didn’t plan to fall for you but I did. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I’m scared as hell.” Dean keeps on telling her. “I loved that free, easy-going girl as soon as my eyes fell on her. This,” he says waving a hand in her direction. “Is not the same girl. You’re scared of something and I don’t know what it is but believe me, if someone like me, who is scared to death to love someone, is ready to try, you can try it too, Y/N.”

Again, Y/N remains silent, much to Dean’s despair. He doesn’t know what else he could tell her to make her react. Little does he know that he said the right things. For the first time, Y/N admits to herself that she’s indeed scared. She knew it since she realized her feelings for her roommate but refused to admit it and preferred to lie to herself. Who’s the liar now? Using Dean’s mistake was the perfect excuse she needed to run away, and from an outsider’s point of view, it was a stupid excuse. But what else could she do? She’s been hurt in the past and swore to herself to never fall down ever again. She’s just trying to protect her heart, there’s nothing wrong doing it, right?

The doors ding, signaling the lift is finally here and stopping Y/N’s trail of thoughts at the same time. Just on time before she could do something they’ll both regret. Without another word, Y/N walks into the elevator, her eyes shut tight as she tries to ignore Dean calling her name.

Once the doors are closed, Y/N can finally let go of the breath she’s been holding while Dean watches helplessly the empty corridor in front of him.

“Damn it!” Dean punches into the nearest wall, fighting the angry tears in his eyes. He can’t believe that everything is over, despite all his efforts. Why isn’t she listening to him? Why doesn’t she give them a chance? When Dean told her his feelings she didn’t decline them. She didn’t say anything at all, but she didn’t reject him either, so it means something, isn’t it? All those feelings, the anger, the despair, the hurt, the uncertainty, all of them are exactly why Dean doesn’t do relationships. It hurts too much.

“Dean? Sweety? Are you alright?” Lost in his thoughts, Dean didn’t hear the door opening behind him. 

Mary’s standing between the doorframe, one hand still on the doorknob while the other is instinctively reaching for her oldest son.

“Mom…” Dean’s voice breaks into a strangle gasp as soon as he turns around and sees his mother looking at him.

“What’s wrong, sweety? Where’s Y/N?” There’s really no need for Mary to feign it because they were so loud a few minutes before that anyone around them could hear their argument but Mary Winchester knows her son and how hard it is for him to share his feelings, so this is her way to give Dean a chance to tell her what happened if he wanted. 

“How can you lose something you didn’t even have in the first place?” Dean asks his mother, the tears now running freely over his cheeks.

Mary’s heart breaks in front of such a scene. It is very rare for Dean to cry freely in front of others, even his own mother, so Mary knows that her son is deeply hurt. Naturally she takes him into her arms, encircling the man taller than her and hugging him as strongly as she can. Dean’s hands clutching at her back, automatically. The last time she saw Dean in this state he was still her little boy.

“Shh.” She tries to calm him down when she hears him crying more, his body shuddering as he tries to control his breathing. “Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you, hm?” She says in a soothing voice.

“You won’t like it.” Dean sniffs, breaking the embrace.

“I don’t like seeing you in this state either. Come one, let’s go in and tell me everything.”

Dean nods his head before motioning his mother to enter the apartment first. Once inside, Dean can barely look at the rest of his family waiting for him and Mary in the living room. Judging by their faces, they know something happened, and Jessica must have told them that Y/N was here. You don’t need to be a genius to know that something bad has happened between the couple. Before Dean has the time to bail out, Mary pushes him into the couch, forcing him to sit next to his father. With a pointed finger, she silently orders Dean to stay put before going into the kitchen for the coffee pot.

Once each member of the family has a freshly cup of coffee, Mary finally sits down on the free space next to Dean. The room is awkwardly silent and Mary observes her family while bringing her cup to her lips. Jessica is sitting next to Sam, drinking her own coffee while John and Sam seem uncomfortable. Why is it always so hard for those men to be at ease during important family moments?

“Alright,” Mary starts, the clinking sound from her cup as she puts it on the coffee table, the only sound that disturbs the awkward silence. “Whatever it is, spill it.”

Dean looks at his mother, then his father, and finally Sam and Jessica. The fact they’re sitting so close together holding each other's hand, makes Dean’s heart break a little more. Dean takes a deep breath and focuses his gaze on his mother and starts to tell his whole family the truth. He tells them everything, every little detail from the beginning. How he panicked when Mary asked him if he would be alone at their party and thought about lying and pretending that he was in an established relationship with Y/N. He told them how he fell in love with Y/N through the weekend without even realizing it. A soft smile adorning his lips as he tells them he fell deeper for her after that weekend, and how great living together and learning more about each other was. The smile falls quickly as he tells them about his failed attempt to tell Mary the truth and how fast his relationship with Y/N deteriorated after that.

“So you know everything. You can’t imagine how sorry I am for lying to all of you.” Dean ends his long explanation awkwardly, he doesn’t even dare to look at any of his family members and prefers to look at his hands wrinkling on his lap instead. He can’t bear to watch the hurt or disgust in their eyes.

The room falls silent once again, no one dares to speak after such a big revelation. As always the right to break the silence is given to the matriarchy.

“Samuel,” Mary asks in a low, displeased tone. “Would you mind picking up my purse?”


	7. Chapter 7

The kind of tone Mary’s using suddenly surprises and worries Dean. Mary is a lovely mother, a very kind and understanding person but she can be very scary when she’s angry and Dean had heard that disappointed voice a few times in his life and it was never a good thing. The fact that John is strangely silent isn’t helping Dean to feel better as well. Just like he had feared, telling his family the truth doesn’t make things right, on the contrary, he knows he has disappointed them. Is he going to lose his family just like he had lost Y/N? Dean doesn’t think he can live with that though. Fortunately, Sam coming back into the living room with Mary’s purse is putting an end to Dean’s own torment. As the white and grey purse comes into his range vision, Dean chances a look at his little brother who has his lips pursed firmly.

With the purse resting securely on her lap, Mary opens it, taking out a few bills and parts what she had in her hand in two. She gives one part to Sam and the other one to John as Dean watches the strange scene occurring in front of his eyes without understanding anything. A chuckle finally breaks the tense silence and John stands up, cheering loudly before high fiving Sam.

“John, your son is hurting.” Mary reminds him, rolling her eyes at her husband's childish behavior. 

“Yeah, hm, sorry son.” John calms down but can’t help and pumps his fist as a victory sign.

“What’s going on?” Dean asks, completely lost and a bit embarrassed.

“We knew you were lying from the beginning so Mom, Dad and I bet on when you were going to tell us the truth or not. Mom thought you were going to get out of it easily while dad and I thought you wouldn’t.” Sam explains, counting the few bills in his hands before putting it in his pants back pocket.

“Wait a second. You knew?” Dean repeats, completely baffled. “So since the beginning you knew and you watched me stupidly trying to make it work for nothing?” 

Mary raises her hand, motioning for Dean to not start a tantrum. “You’re the one who started it, Dean.” She reminds him in an authoritative motherly tone. “Be thankful that making fun of you is the only result you get.”

Dean shuts his mouth right away, he knows his mother is right but can’t help feeling angry and stupid. “How did you know?”

Mary smiles softly and looks at Dean knowingly. “You’re my son, sweety and a very bad liar.” She fumbles with Dean’s hair jokingly, the latter swatting her hand away weakly. “I have to admit that I had my doubts when you told me you proposed to her. For a second I thought you two were legit.”

Dean hides his face in his hands, groaning lowly as he remembers that particular night. If only he knew his parents suspected something he would have told them the truth right away and maybe he wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

“I don’t get why Y/N is so upset.” John thinks out loud. “She accepted to play a part in your little scheme at first and now, if I understand what you told us, she’s angry at you for lying. Isn’t she overreacting a bit?”

“That’s because she cares,” Jess explains, surprising the three men at the same time. “Mary, Y/N told you she loved Dean when you met her at the coffee shop, right?”

Mary nods, confirming Jessica’s explanations. “She did.”

“If she loved me, why didn't she say it so when I admitted my feelings earlier?” 

“Would you believe a liar?” Jessica asks Dean, her question completely genuine and void of any reproach.

“I’m not a liar,” Dean grumbles, hating this more and more.

“Right. The last time Dean lied to us, Sam wasn’t even born, but, Y/N doesn’t know that” Mary ponders.

Dean gives his mother a sad look and after taking a deep breath, stands on his feet. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. Everything is over.”

The Winchesters family members watch the oldest son sadly, it’s pretty evident to see how down Dean is. Not liking the overbearing attention, Dean excuses himself, opting for hiding in his bedroom.

“You really love her, don’t you?” John asks his son, feeling a bit out of his comfort zone.

Dean stops between the doorframe of his bedroom and doesn’t even look back at his family. “As I said, it doesn’t matter anymore.” That being said, Dean closes the door behind him, leaving his family to do whatever they want in his living room.

The Winchesters watch the closed-door helplessly. It is very rare for Dean to forfeit, the man is well known for being stubborn and getting what he wants, so seeing him giving up so easily is a sign that all these lies have affected him a lot.

“I think it’s about time that I have a little talk with Y/N.” Mary announces, John giving his wife a warning look and silently telling her to stay out of their son’s love problems. “Don’t look at me like that. My baby is hurting and those two idiots clearly love each other, they just need someone to give them a little push.”

“What are you going to tell her?” Sam asks his mother, knowing how stubborn she can be when she has decided something.

“What Y/N wants,” Mary states, a powerful glint of determination in her eyes. “The truth.”

* * *

Her argument with Dean the day before is still swirling inside her head. While she had hoped that giving back that stupid tee-shirt would end the whole story, it has, in fact, made it more complicated. Now, because of Dean, Y/N is even less confident about her choices than before. Is it really a simple fake crush? Does he really love her? Is she making a mistake by trying to forget Dean with Ketch? Y/N is not expecting to live a wonderful love story with Ketch, on the contrary, that’s because she knows there’s nothing to expect from him that she’s trying. It’s safer that way. Not caring means you won’t get hurt in the end. 

The line on the other side of the counter is getting bigger and bigger and Y/N tries to work as fast as possible. Charlie had to leave earlier because her girlfriend, Dorothy, had a (fortunately) minor motorbike accident and went to the hospital. At first Charlie didn’t want to leave Y/N on her own but she was visibly distress and wasn’t helping Y/N a bit, her anxious attitude made it harder for Y/N to work, so after Y/N had assured Charlie that she would be fine, the redhead finally agreed to leave. And that’s exactly the moment people suddenly decided to buy some coffee. Now Y/N is facing a very long queue that keeps on growing. At least working means she doesn’t have to think about her problems.

“Hello, I’m sorry for the wait. What can I serve you today?” Y/N asks without looking at the next customer as she's already busy filling the coffee machine with coffee beans.

“I can’t decide,” The woman customer announces and Y/N stops what she’s doing as she recognizes Mary’s voice. “There’s so many choices, it’s hard to choose.”

“Mrs. Winchester.” Y/N turns around and pronounces Mary’s name in a whisper.

“So we’re back to family names?” Mary smiles sadly.

Y/N lowers her gaze, feeling uncomfortable with Mary’s presence. She’s scared that the Winchester mother will make a big fuss in the shop and Y/N is really not ready to face such a problem. There are fewer people in the shop now but there’s still a few of them and Y/N doesn’t know how she’s going to cope with it.

“Just take other customers’ orders first, I’ll still check the menu. Don’t worry, take your time, I’m not in a rush.” Mary reassures gently and steps on the side, giving room to the next customer. Despite all Mary’s efforts, Y/N is still not at ease and becomes particularly quiet as she serves the remaining customers.

Thirty minutes later, the queue is finally gone and only a few customers are sitting in the coffee shop, enjoying their treats. At some point, Mary took a seat in a secluded corner of the shop as she waited for Y/N to be free. Y/N took a deep breath, preparing herself to face Mary and once she felt that she can’t be more ready than what she was, she headed for Mary’s table.

“Have you made your choice yet?” Y/N asks, trying to control the waves of nervousness in her voice.

Mary lowers the menu and tilts her head on the side, giving Y/N another gentle smile. “I don’t know, did you?”

Y/N’s fingers tightened around her pen and pad of notes. She perfectly understands what Mary is hinting at and she knows she’s not ready to talk about that topic, particularly with Mary, so instead, Y/N chooses to feign she doesn’t get Mary’s point.

“I can recommend you our new chaï tea with a cinnamon roll, the tastes are mixing wonderfully and some of our regulars even told us it tastes like heaven.”

Mary nods her head and hands back the menu. “I’ll take that then.” She follows Y/N’s lead, not wanting to frighten the poor girl more than she already is but can’t help and adds a second order before Y/N has time to leave. “And make it two. I think you deserve a break.”

With that being said, Y/N knows there’s no escape anymore. Mary’s determined to have a talk with her whatever it takes. Until the very last second, Y/N prayed for a new customer to come in but as she finally sits on the opposite chair from Mary, she knows the talk is inevitable anymore.

“So how have you been?” Casual talk, Y/N thinks as she watches Mary pouring some sugar in her tea.

“I’ve been good.” Y/N answers, picking at her cinnamon roll and avoiding Mary’s eyes.

Even if Mary doesn’t believe her she doesn’t show it and keeps on a neutral face. “I’ve heard you’re staying at a friend’s place. It must hurt sleeping on a couch.”

“The couch is comfy enough.” 

“But after a moment you’ll get uncomfortable,” Mary argues. 

“It’s just temporary,” Y/N counters right away.

“Is it really?”

The two women are now staring at each other. Y/N’s body is tense and on the defensive while Mary is relaxed.

“Y/N, relax please. I’m not your enemy here.”

“Mrs. Winchester-” Y/N starts but Mary cuts her short, asking of her to keep on calling her Mary instead. “Mary, why are you here?”

“I just want to help you and Dean. You’re both hurting and I don’t like seeing you like this.” Mary says genuinely and tries to hold Y/N’s hand while saying so but the young woman quickly pulls back her hands from the table and rests them on her lap instead.

“There’s nothing you can help for. De-Dean and I...it’s over.” Y/N says, keeping with the lie. 

“How is something that never existed can be already over?” Mary asks her, surprising Y/N in the process. Seeing that Y/N is stunned by the sudden revelation, Mary knows it is better to tell her everything.

“Before you ask, yes I know the truth.” Mary starts her explanation and stops to take a sip from her tea. “Dean recently told me the truth but honestly, I knew from the beginning. Am I angry at him for lying to me? Not at all, I actually feel responsible. If my son felt the need to pretend he was dating someone to please me, then it means that I have somewhat said or done something to pressure him into lying, which means that I failed at being a caring mom.”

Y/N is at a loss for words. She doesn’t know what fact is the most important. The one about Mary and the whole Winchester family knowing Dean and Y/N little plan from the beginning and being played, or Mary’s vision about the whole thing and her responsibility in all of this. No wonder that Dean wanted to please his mother, she’s truly a wonderful person and very caring. She’s indeed someone you don’t want to disappoint.

Feeling that Y/N isn’t going to reply soon, Mary keeps on pressing. “What I want to know is now that this thing has been cleared, what other excuse will you find for running away?”

Y/N’s mouth opens but no sound comes out and she just looks like a fish out of the water. If she thought that she was lost before, then she just entered a new level of uncertainty.

“Y/N,” Mary joins her hands on top of the table and leans on, speaking softly. “I’m not here to push you into my son’s arms if that’s not what you want.” She reassures the young woman once again. “But I’ve seen you and Dean then and now. I know you feel something for him and believe me, he does too. I’ve never seen him in such a state. I understand it’s hard for you to trust him after what both of you did but as a piece of friendly advice: stop lying to yourself.”

A tear slips down Y/N’s face and she doesn’t know why she’s crying in the first place. Is it from relief or because she’s scared? Naturally, Mary brings her hand closer to Y/N’s face, brushing the tear away with her thumb.

“Y/N, sweety, I became fond of you. You’re a nice person and even if I don’t know you very well, I couldn’t hope for a better person for my eldest son. Whatever you decide you can count me as a friend, alright?” That being said, Mary stands up, knowing she has told Y/N what she wanted, now the ball is in her camp.

“Take all the time you need, sweety.” Mary said in a loving tone. “But let me be a selfish mother for a second please; don’t wait too long. I don’t think Dean can bear it anymore and neither do you.”

When she woke up this morning, Y/N didn’t know it would be such a horrible day. Never did she think that she would feel so lost and if she knew it, she would still be curled into Charlie’s couch. However she can’t lie to herself anymore. Mary is right. For fuck sake even Charlie and Dean told her so, she just wouldn’t listen to them. She’s scared as hell. Scared of living something great one second before it slips through her fingers the next second but by running away isn’t she letting something great slipping away as well? What is worse? Losing something great or living with regrets and days full of ‘if’? 

In that right moment, Y/N knew what she wanted. She can’t live with regrets. Maybe it’s already too late and everything is broken, but she’ll reach the end of this story and live it to its fullest, without any more ‘what if’. She’s going to go to Dean’s apartment and make things clear between them. She’ll try to give him her side of the story and explain why she acted that way and Dean will be the one to decide. She has to give them a chance at least. She never did until now but it’s time for her to stop pretending. She loves Dean. She loves every fucking second she had spent with him since that weekend at the Winchesters. So what if she loses it? Every second is worth it. She never gave them a chance before but things are going to change. Right now.

Well, maybe not right, right now. She’s still responsible for the shop since Charlie left and she has to stay until the closing time. Her sudden confidence is slowly leaving her and she needs to keep herself busy so she won’t think about it anymore and change her mind again.

* * *

She couldn’t run fast enough, as soon as she had closed the room from the coffee shop, Y/N rushed towards Dean’s apartment and only stopped, breathless once she’s standing in front of the door. She doesn’t even wait for her breath to slow down and knocks frantically. It never occurred to her that maybe Dean isn’t at home. What if he’s not there? Maybe he had already forgotten about her and went to one of his previous conquests’ arms? They are way more beautiful than Y/N after all. Why would Dean bother with someone like her? She’s stupid for thinking that maybe she had a chance with him. He’s way out of her league. Maybe the reason she ran away is because she secretly knows she’s not worth it? Maybe, maybe, maybe…

The door opens suddenly, revealing one flushed Dean, drenched from head to toe.

“Y-Y/N?”

“Hi, um, is it a wrong time?” She asks, noticing Dean’s state.

“No, of course not. Never.” He quickly answers her before a huge noise disturbs them. The sound of something heavy falling, followed by glass crashing makes them jump. “Argh, damn it!”

Without wasting another second, Dean rushes into the kitchen, leaving the door wide open for Y/N to enter. The young woman steps inside carefully, wondering what all the fuss is about and closes the door behind her.

“Dean?” She calls from the doorstep, not daring to enter more than what she has already. “I can come another day if you’re busy right now.”

“No, no, it’s fine! Ah, damn it! Stop! You stay right here! No!” Dean yells from the kitchen, heavy footsteps resonating and Y/N doesn’t know if he’s talking to her or not.

When a thudding noise makes her jump, Y/N has no other choice than to check for herself if Dean’s alright. She doesn’t know what she expects to see once she’s inside the kitchen but she definitely isn’t expecting such a scene. Dean’s laying on his stomach, crawling under the kitchen table, leaving a wet mess behind him.

“Dean?” Y/N tilts her head on the side, wondering if her roommate has lost his mind.

“Stop moving you, son of a-” The man struggles under the table and hits the top of his head as he jumps back suddenly. “Biting? How dare you!”

Before Y/N has time to ask him what’s going on she hears tiny barkings and even a low growl. Slowly she sits on her knees and takes a look under the table. The first thing she sees is Dean sitting underneath and rubbing some sensible spot on the top of his head. The next thing is a ball of black fur, curled up against the wall and as far as possible from Dean.

“Oh? What do we have here?” She asks in a soft voice, crawling a bit closer to take a better look.

“Be careful, that thing is wild,” Dean warns her, crawling out from under the table.

“I think it’s mostly scared. Where did you find it?” She asks again, holding out her hand for the little puppy to sniff it. It takes some time for the scared animal to trust her enough but after a few minutes of comfortable silence, the little puppy finally approaches her with careful steps. Y/N can’t help herself and smile when she feels the cold, wet nose against her palm. Gently, she tries to pet the top of its head and she’s delighted when she sees that the little dog doesn’t run away.

“I found it on my way home tonight. Someone abandoned him in a dirty box a few streets from here.” Dean explains as he watches the puppy curling onto Y/N’s laps. The easy contact this girl has with animals is always surprising him.

“And you took it with you?” Y/N keeps on asking him, the astonishment clearly present in her voice. 

“I heard it might be raining tonight.” Dean shrugs his shoulders and steps back as Y/N crawls out from under the table, the puppy securely wrapped in her arms. “I’m not heartless, I couldn’t leave it alone under the rain.”

They both went into the bathroom, and Y/N can finally understand why Dean is drenched from head to toe once she sees the mess in and around the bathtub.

“Don’t tell me you tried to give it a bath?” She deduces, her eyes wide opened as she takes in the mess all around them.

“It stinks!” Dean defends himself, grabbing a towel to dry his hair. “And it can move really fast.” He adds in a whisper.

Y/N rolls her eyes at Dean’s stupidity. “You scared him, idiot!” She reproaches as she takes a good look at the puppy and realizes that the dog is a male. Now that she can look at it easily, Y/N recognizes the kind of dog she’s holding. It’s a black Finnish Lapphund with two hypnotizing piercing blue eyes.

“We can call him Shadow. It suits him, don’t you think?” She smiles turning around to look at Dean and pressing the puppy’s head against her cheek. She will never admit it but Dean is right, the poor thing stinks.

“Do you always think about dogs’ names so easily?” Dean chuckles, softened by such a cute scene.

“It’s a gift.” Y/N announces proudly before turning on her heels again and walking towards the bathtub. Now that Shadow isn’t scared anymore, she can try to give him a proper bath. 

Dean and her spend the next fifteen minutes in the bathroom, giving Shadow a bath in completely but comfortable silence. Once the dog is finally clean, she takes him from the water and asks Dean to bring her hairdryer from her room, the young man not losing a second and obliges. They both laugh when they see how much Shadow enjoys the hot hair being blown over his fur, and laugh even more at the way he’s sticking up his little butt when Y/N tries to dry the area around his fluffy tail.

Once Dean and Shadow are totally dry and the bathroom clean again, they both sit on the couch, Shadow curled up on Y/N’s lap and slowly drifts to sleep thanks to Y/N’s gentle pets. Dean will never say it out loud but he’s glad to have some normalcy back. The tension between them had completely disappeared as if the few previous days never happened. He would give anything to stay like this, alone with Y/N, sitting on their couch, their knees almost touching but he also knows that he has to say something. 

“Why are you here, Y/N?” He asks in a whisper, half hoping she doesn’t hear him so they could stay like this and ignore the rest of the world.

The soft smile she has on her lips falls as Y/N, herself realizes that the peaceful moment had to be broken. “Your mom came into the shop today.”

Dean closes his eyes and sighs before giving Y/N an apology. “I’m sorry. I have no idea she would come to bother you, I-” An index finger pressed against his lips shushes him.

“Calm down, it’s alright.” She reassures him, the smile back on her face. “To be honest, I needed it. She’s really a wonderful woman, you’re lucky to have her as your mom.”

Dean simply nods, strangely happy to know that Y/N appreciates his mother.

“You told your family the truth? Why?” She asks him, her eyes fixed on his and her voice not above a whisper.

“I’ve lost you already. There was nothing more to lose.” Dean admits, using the same tone.

“You never had me, Dean.” Y/N’s sentence is like a slap in his face. So Mary and Jessica were wrong when they told him Y/N was in love with him, she was just a very good actor, that was it.

“You never had me because I was too scared to believe I could have you.” She adds, knowing how easily Dean could misinterpret her previous statement.

Dean’s head snaps as soon as the words left her lips. “You had me the day you came through those doors, Sweetheart.”

It’s Y/N’s turn to not get Dean’s point. Seeing how hard she’s trying to comprehend what he’s telling her, Dean keeps going. 

“I never needed a roommate, I was just looking for some easy company, you do remember the ad, right?” Dean smirks, remembering exactly each word: ‘Non-smoking women, only.’ “But then you came in and agreed to stay as long as nothing happened between us and I agreed. I thought I could make you change your mind but you resisted and frankly, after a while, I just pretended that I wasn’t attracted to you anymore but now I realize that I was lying to myself.”

The more Dean explains himself, the more they become closer without even realizing it. As Dean keeps on explaining, he leans a bit more comfortable on the couch, one lazy arm draped on top of it, just behind Y/N’s head.

“I don’t know why I lied to my mom that day. When she asked me if I was going to the party alone, I thought about you right away. Don’t ask me why I don’t have the answer. I just thought about you. And I thought I would be fine then but you had to charm me that weekend, without forcing yourself and then I just knew. I knew you would be the one, and damn it believe me when I say I tried to fight it and then-”

“Are you going to kiss me? Because I have enough of your ramblings already.” She whispers, her cheeks a deep red despite the confident voice she can muster. Honestly, she’s scared because it’s exactly what she dreamt of hearing but she couldn’t believe it, she must be daydreaming. She is proud of herself for not having run away already and knows that the only reason she’s still here is because of the ball of fur sleeping on her lap.

Surprised at first by her sharp tongue, Dean doesn’t let go of this occasion. He’s been dreaming of kissing her for so long, there’s no way he will let that chance slip. Gently, he brings his body closer, their knees now touching while his hand cups her cheek. Dean can’t help and smirks when he notices the way she’s softly biting on her lower lip, her body buzzing under his fingertips, so he doesn’t wait any longer and ends the torturous wait by pressing his lips against her. He wants to keep the kiss chaste and gentle but that was without counting on Y/N to be the greedier one. Once the first surprise at the contact has passed, she’s responding to his kiss eagerly, her tongue licking his lower lip, seeking a way inside. Dean, being proud to please his women grants her wish, happily. His other hand cups the other side of her face, tilting their heads in the movement, giving them more room to deepen their kiss. They’re not in a rush, they just want to enjoy this unique moment, their very first kiss, after several failed attempts and it’s sweet as fuck. Their tongues are fighting each other, curious and greedy. The only reason they part is that they need to breathe, so, ruefully, Dean breaks the embrace, his lips missing the soft touch of her already.

“Dean, I have to tell you, I’m sorry I-” Y/N starts to apologize, still breathless and flushed but this time it’s Dean’s turn to shush her.

“It’s getting late. Why don’t we apologize tomorrow, hm?” He pleaded, his forehead pressed against her. “Would you stay the night? Please?”

“Would you let me stay more than one night?” She asks instead of answering him and a slight grin adorns Dean’s lips as he kisses her forehead.

“You can stay as long as you want, Sweetheart. Is forever long enough for you?” He jokes between kisses.

The bright smile she’s giving him is enough of an answer. Slowly they stand up, Y/N careful with her movements so she doesn’t wake up Shadow who is happily snoring into her arms. She heads for her bedroom and Dean opens her door for her. She can feel her heart sore when she notices Dean’s old tee-shirt on the top of her bed.

“Good night, Sweetheart. See you tomorrow.” Dean wishes her goodnight, kissing her again as he can’t get enough. Now that he knows how she tastes, he just needs more. She’s really addicting.

“By the way,” he asks suddenly as he was going to close her door and leave her alone. “Are you staying for me or the dog?” He jokes, knowing perfectly the answer but any excuse is enough to keep her in his sight.

“Both?” She answers sheepishly before laughing when Dean’s face falls, he wasn’t expecting that kind of answer.

* * *

A few days later, Y/N is whistling in the kitchen, preparing Dean and her breakfast. After a very long day full of talking they’re back to their usual routine. They both were honest to each other and agreed to never lie to themselves anymore. If one of them has something to say, then they’ll say it, no matter how hard or scary it could be. They haven’t put a label on their relationship yet.

“Stop it!” She warns Dean, her back turned towards him as she’s flipping the pancakes in the pan. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do.”

Dean freezes his movement, a bit of bacon dangling from his fingertips as he gives Shadow an apologetic look.

“Sorry buddy, I swear she has eyes in the back of her head.” He whispers to the puppy who’s waiting for the piece of bacon to magically fall on the ground. “Sweetheart, your phone is ringing a lot this morning.” Dean comments, hearing the stupid device ringing on the coffee table.

“I wonder who it is.” She ponders, whipping her hands with a towel as she walks into the living room but the ringing stops before she has time to take the call. That’s the moment she notices she has missed 35 calls and has 52 messages left. “Oh shit!”

“What?” Dean asks, curious to know what’s going on.

“Ketch! I completely forgot I was supposed to go out with him yesterday.” She answers without thinking, too focused on reading the angry messages the British man left her.

“Ketch?” Dean exclaimed and to Shadow’s delight a piece of bacon finally falls on the ground, miraculously. “Seriously?”

Dean doesn’t care about the deathly glare she’s throwing at him for feeding Shadow with bacon, the Ketch topic being more important at the moment.

“I was a bit confused and made a mistake.” She admits and rolls her eyes, knowing how sensitive that particular topic is.

Dean comes into the living room and manhandles Y/N, forcing her to turn around and look at him. “No, no, no.” Dean disagrees, pressing his forehead against her. “Having sex in the shower is a mistake. Forgetting my mom’s birthday is a mistake. Dating Ketch is simply the dumbest move. You should thank me for saving you from his claws, you deserve better.” He finally says, kissing her deeply.

With a soft tap on his arms that are wrapped around her waist, she breaks their embrace, an amused smile on her lips. “Because you’re better?”

“Damn right, I am.” Dean grins proudly.

“Damn right you are.” She concedes, kissing him back. “Oh, speaking of which! Mary called yesterday, she asked me to remind you that your Uncle Bobby’s birthday party is next weekend.” She remembers suddenly. “She didn’t seem surprised to have me over the phone. Did you tell your mom that we’re together?”

Dean shakes his head no, a fond smile on her lips, and wraps his arms around her once again, bringing their body closer. “Not yet,” Dean admits and smiles a bit more, picturing how his family will react when he’ll come with Y/N at his sides.

“Now that you mention it, I haven’t asked you something.” He starts, unwrapping his arms from her waist and taking both of her hands in his before becoming suddenly serious. “Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time.” He asks, his eyes plunged into her.

As she loses herself into the deepest green eyes she has ever seen, Y/N knows there is only one answer to that question. Their relationship started the day this man pronounced one little white lie and none of them knew how it would turn. That day she thought she was helping one pretty, little liar and the story would be over by the end of the weekend. However, after some stupid complication they didn’t need, Y/N finally knows that Dean Winchester is and always will be her pretty little liar. So instead of answering him with a plain and obvious answer, Y/N gives him the most passionate kiss she can provide.

“Friendly advice,” she says as they broke the kiss, their lips still touching. “Next time you propose to me, bring the ring with you or your mom will kill you.”

## FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The final chapter! I’m so sad to have to let this story go, it was fun working on it. I want to thank all of you who gave kuddos and commented this series. It means the WORLD to me, trully. And a very special thank you to Rosaline, who did a wonderful job as a beta. Thank you so much for your help and the very interesting remarks and advice. <3
> 
> Well... I hope you enjoyed this last chapter ;3 Thanks for keeping with it until the end! <3 <3 <3


End file.
